


Descendientes: Alientos de Dragón

by Hana205



Category: Descendientes, Descendientes 2, Descendientes 3
Genre: Accion, Aventura - Freeform, Disney, Español, F/M, Fanfic, Romance, alientos de dragon, batallas, descendientes - Freeform, dragones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana205/pseuds/Hana205
Summary: Mal y sus amigos llevan su vida normal después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en las 3 películas, pero para su sorpresa, un nuevo estudiante de nombre Báron Hopkins  es transferido a Auradon, un chico el cual lo conocen como "El príncipe Adoptado", ¿sera hijo de alguien importante? o más bien... ¿fue adoptado por alguien importante?Auradon es atacado por distintos tipos de criaturas, depende de Mal y compañía investigar de donde surgen y llegar al fondo del misterio... pues un nuevo villano se avecina ¿acaso Báron tendrá algo que ver con todo esto?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 25
Kudos: 6





	1. El Príncipe Adoptado

Descendientes: Alientos de Dragón

Capítulo 1. El príncipe adoptado

Es un día normal como cualquier otro en el reino se Auradon. Mal, la hija de maléfica, a pesar de ser la Reina, seguía yendo a clases con sus amigos; Evie, Carlos y Jay. Le gusta seguir llevando esa vida normal de estudiante, haciendo locuras y por supuesto, seguir teniendo una hermosa y perfecta relación con Ben.

En el salón de clases estaba Mal sentada, a lado de ella Evie y del otro lado Lonnie, atrás de ellas Jane, Carlos y Jay.

-Escuché que hoy llega un chico nuevo- Dijo Mal sentada en su banca volteada viendo a todos

-Oh ¿en serio? Me pregunto qué clase de chico será- Le contesta Evie mirando al techo pensativa

-Mi madre me dijo que es un transferido, pero eso no es todo, lo conocen como el “Príncipe Adoptado”- Dice la hija del hada madrina

-¿Y eso por qué?- Le pregunta Carlos

-Dicen que hace 2 años perdió a sus padres y quedó vagando por días, sin comida, agua y cuando creía que ya todo estaba perdido, una mujer de la cual no se sabe nada de ella, lo adoptó como su primerizo- Les termina de contar Jane

Todos ponen cara de asombro hasta que llega el Hada Madrina al Salón con una cara nueva, era un chico cabello negro, tez blanca, ojos cafés y chamarra del colegio con Jeans azules, bastante casual pero con una mirada potente.  
El hada Madrina lo pone frente a la clase lista para presentarlo.

-¡Buenos días a todos chicos!, el es Báron Hopkins, su nuevo compañero, sean muy amables con el chicos, no quiero faltas al respeto, el es.....-  
El hada Madrina siguió hablando, pero mientras, a Báron parecía no importarle, se encontraba mirando por la ventana con su típica mirada de enojo. Por otro lado, todos lo veían, en especial Mal que no sentía muy buenas vibras por ese chico.

La clase luego de un rato terminó, el primero en salir fue Báron que parecía tener prisa

-Es algo extraño...- dice Loonie

-Sí, sentí algo raro en el- contesta Carlos

-En fin, será mejor olvidarnos de eso, vamos Carlos, se nos hace tarde para la práctica de Tourney- dice Jay mientras el y Carlos se ponen en marcha

-Nos vemos al rato chicas- dice Jane que igual se marcha con Lonnie

-Iré a ver a Ben, te veo en el Jardín Ev- Le dice Mal sonriente a su mejor amiga mientras se va

-¡Claro ahí te veo!- le contesta

En medio del bosque, en una mesa Mal se encontraba sentada, cuando llega Ben corriendo

-¡Mal! Discúlpame por llegar tarde, ya sabes, demasiadas juntas que atender- Le dice Ben agitado mientras se acerca a abrazarla

-No te preocupes, te extrañe bastante- le contesta mientras termina de abrazarlo y comienza sacar la comida de una canasta

-¿Cómo estuvo hoy el día?- Pregunta Ben mientras le ayuda

-Bueno... hoy llego un chico nuevo.

-Oh claro Báron, el Príncipe Adoptado, así me dijeron mis padres que lo conocen

-¿No te dijeron a qué se debe?- pregunta Mal bastante intrigada

-No, nadie sabe, al parecer es un chico bastante introvertido

-Comprendo, pero no puedo evitar sentir muy malas vibras viniendo de el-

-Bueno yo creo que aún hace falta conocerlo antes de pensar algo de él o probablemente nunca me hubiese enamorado de ti solo por tener el título de “¡La Temida hija de Maléfica, la villana más grande que existió!”- Le dice Ben con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa enorme

-Jajaja tienes mucha razón- Le contesta Mal igual con una sonrisa, se quedan viendo un momento y se dan un tierno beso... Ben siempre sabe cómo animarla en momentos como esos.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Evie en el enorme jardín de la escuela donde están todas las mesas para la merienda, arreglaba unas flores, bien sonriente como siempre, cuando voltea la mirada y ve a lo lejos a Báron que se encontraba hablando con Chad y otros creídos de la escuela pero luego de un rato se separa de ellos y se sienta en una banca, Evie se le queda viendo un rato pero luego agarra la fuerza y va hacia el

-¡Hola! ¿Eres el chico nuevo cierto? Creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, es un placer, mi nombre es Evie ¡y soy la descendiente de la Reina Malvada!- Le dice Evie con un tono de orgullo y por supuesto una sonrisa

Báron se pone de pie y le dice

-Es un placer conocer a alguien tan bella como usted mi Lady- termina y con una elegancia, le besa la mano 

Pero Evie la aparta rápidamente

-Disculpa tengo novio-

-No era mi intención incomodarla, le pido una disculpa-

-Claro no pasa nada! Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero escuche que te conocen como el príncipe adoptado- 

-Oh claro, es una historia de la que no me siento orgulloso pero tal vez con el tiempo te la cuente... por el momento me gustaría saber más sobre la escuela, ¿te importaría contarme?   
-¡Claro! Muy bien pues.............-

Evie y Báron se quedaron platicando y caminando por el jardín un rato hasta que recordó que vería a Mal en unos minutos ahí mismo

-¡Estoy ansiosa por presentarte a mi mejor amiga dentro de unos minutos!- dice Evie muy feliz

-Espero sea otra hermosa chica como tú-

-Agradezco de corazón tus piropos- le contesta con una mini reverencia

-Espero sea otra hermosa chica como tú-

-Agradezco de corazón tus piropos- le contesta con una mini reverencia

-Tu novio sí que es afortunado-

-¡Oh sí que lo es!- dice Evie mientras ambos se quedan riendo

De pronto, llegó Mal por detrás de ellos que ya había acabado su cita con Ben puesto que tenía otras juntas importantes  
-¡Hey Ev! Estoy bastante llena, fue un gran día con Ben...- y continúa hablando Mal mientras se acerca a ellos

Estos se voltean, pero en eso, cuando Báron la ve, se queda completamente helado y sin palabras.  
Mal deja de hablar y lo voltea a ver confundida por su reacción

-Báron, ella es mi mejor ami...- Evie deja de hablar al verle la cara - Báron... ¿te encuentras bien? 

Él no podía dejar de mirar a Mal sorprendido, hasta que por fin reacciona 

-¡TUUUUU! - grita Báron mientras empuja a Evie a un lado da unos pasos rápidos hacia Mal y la toma del cuello de su ropa alzándola unos centímetros del pasto

-Nnnnnghhh- Dice mal puesto que esa manera en que Báron la había sujetado le impedía respirar apropiadamente

-¡HEY SUELTALA YAA! - Grita fuertemente Evie quien estaba recuperando el equilibrio luego del empujón, sujetó de los brazos a Báron tratando de apartarlo de Mal - ¡BASTA! ¡DEJALA IR!

-¡TÚ ERES LA HIJA DE MALÉFICA, COMO NO LO NOTE ANTES, HIJA DE LA REINA MALVADA Y SU MEJOR AMIGA CLARO QUE TENIA QUE SER LA HIJA DE MALÉFICA, ENTONCES ES ESTA LA ESCUELA QUE ME CONTARON EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN 4 FAMOSOS DESCENDIENTES Y ENTRE ELLOS TÚ, PERO NO ESPERE QUE SEA AQUI! - Continua gritando mientras agarra cada vez más fuerte a Mal

-couuhg yo...coouuhg no te conozco... ¡NNNNNGHHH!- Le dice mal con mucha dificultad ya que le lastimaba y tosiendo por que seguía sin poder respirar-

-¡JAMAS TE HEMOS VISTO! ¡DEJALA DE UNA VES!- Seguía diciendo Evie con desesperación y ya con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Oh no... ustedes no entienden... ¡YO SOY EL PRINCIPE ADOPTADO POR QUE TU MADRE ASESINO A MIS PADRES, ME DEJO VAGANDO POR DIAS MURIENDO DE HAMBRE Y A PUNTO DE CONVERTIRME EN COMIDA DE BUITRES! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASE!- Grita Báron con mucha ira y coraje en cada palabra

A lo lejos Jay y Carlos iban llegando de su práctica de Tourney cuando ven lo que estaba pasando 

-¡HEEEEEEEEYYYYY TU!- Le grita Jay mientras prepara el puño y sale corriendo hacia el

-¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!- Igual grita Carlos mientras se pone del otro lado corriendo hacia Báron con puño en mano también

Pero antes de poder impactar Báron avienta a Mal hacia adelante tirándola al pasto y en un rápido movimiento detiene con cada mano un puño con los cuales los impulsa y los tira, a Jay de un lado y Carlos del otro  
Mientras paso eso Evie rápidamente fue a abrazar a Mal que se encontraba con pies y rodillas en el suelo tosiendo y tosiendo pues por fin pudo respirar

-¡MAAAL! ¡¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?! - Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la sigue abrazando

Mal siguió tosiendo e Evie vio como Báron que acababa de lanzar a los chicos, dio unos pasos en dirección hacia ellas, Evie se paró rápidamente enfrente de Mal y extendió los brazos.

-Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi antes de ponerle una mano a mi hermana- Le dijo en tono amenazante, ira y con mucha seguridad

-E..vie... no lo hagas... coouuhg coouuhgg...- Dijo Mal con mucha dificultad y muy preocupada 

-Oh pero si yo jamás podría tocar una doncella tan hermosa como usted mi lady- le contestó Báron con un tono sarcástico y Burlón- veras tengo que acabar con la hija de Male...- Pero antes de terminar Evie lo interrumpió

-¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LOS ACTOS DE SU MADRE, ELLA NUNCA A HECHO NADA MALO!- Grita Evie desesperada 

-¿Y tú crees que eso me importa? Por fin puedo vengar de alguna forma lo que me paso, y aprovechare esta oportunidad que se me ha presentado ¡LA HIJA DE MALEFICA VA A PAGAR POR LOS PECADOS DE SU MADRE!- Le contesta Báron

Jay y Carlos que ya se habían recuperado del aventón se pararon rápidamente uno en cada lado de Báron con los puños listos 

-Acaso crees que vamos a permitir que le hagas daño a nuestra hermana, ¡imbécil!- Grita Jay muy furioso por lo que acaba de escuchar

-Oh bueno ustedes deben ser los hijos de Cruella De Vil y Jafar, los 4 descendientes juntos por fin en persona. Pero en realidad ninguno de ustedes puede hacerme nada a diferencia de...

Mal rápidamente se para, voltea a verlo y le da una mirada amenazante con sus ojos verdes los cuales comenzaron a brillar

-...la hija de Maléfica- Termina de decir con sonrisa burlona -Bueno, es cierto, conociéndote probablemente yo no pueda tocarte ni un cabello, por el momento me voy... per... - Y antes de poder terminar la frase es interrumpido por Mal

-No te me vuelvas a acercar a mí ni mucho menos a ninguno de mis amigos o te las vas a ver conmigo- le dijo Mal muy furiosa sus ojos cada vez más brillantes

Báron se les quedo viendo hasta ver el fuego que ardían dentro de ellos, se quedó impactado

-Ya lo veremos...- Riendo despiadadamente se da media vuelta y se va

Mal algo débil se apoya sobre sus rodillas y tose un poco mas

-¡Mal! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Dice Evie que pone una mano en su espalda y la otra en su brazo para ayudarla a sujetarse

Los demás igual se acercaron a Mal y a lo lejos llega Ben corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Hey! ¡¿Que paso aquí?! ¡Mal! ¡¿Estas bien?!- le dice Ben muy consternado por lo que paso, pues vio a Mal en ese estado, a Jay y Carlos preocupados y a Evie con los ojos llorosos

-Estoy bien... pero...- dice Mal

Evie le completa la frase diciendo -Ahora sabemos por qué a Báron le dicen el Príncipe Adoptado...-


	2. Mal a prueba

Luego del incidente en el jardín, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben, Lonnie, Jane y Doug se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Jay y Carlos, le habían contado todo lo ocurrido

-Entonces... Maléfica fue quien asesinó a sus padres- Comenta Loonie

-Sí, y al parecer ahora va tras mal en busca de venganza- Le contesta Evie

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y entraron...

-¡Uma, Harry, Gil!- dice Mal alegre de verlos mientras todos los demás igual los saludan

-Heeeey, me voy unos días al campamento "Compórtate como Héroe" y pasa esto- dice con un tono de fastidio sarcástico -¿Segura que estas bien Mal?- 

-Sí, no pasó nada grave- le responde Mal

-Aun...- dice Carlos con cara de enojo y preocupación

-Estoy de acuerdo, si lo que dicen es cierto, no creo que ese chico se quede con los brazos cruzados- comenta Harry

-Aunque odie admitirlo, Harry tiene razón, no lo conocemos y no sabemos de lo que sea capaz- añade Jay

Ben, que solo se mantenía callado, pero con una ira que lo consumía a cada minuto, rompió el silencio

-Se acabó, hare que sea expulsado ahora mismo- 

-¡BEN NO! por favor, no hagas nada con Báron- Le responde Mal rápidamente mientras todos la ven con cara de asombro

-¿Qué? Pero Mal...- Le dice Ben

-Es por tu seguridad- añade Doug

-Como dijo Jay, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz y no lo conocemos- añade también Jane

Mal baja la cabeza y dice

-Lo sé, pero... no puedo evitar sentirme culpable al respecto-

-Sabes que nada de eso tiene que ver contigo- dice Uma con tono de enojo

-Yo... entiendo su coraje y por qué actuó de esa manera- dice mal y alza la mirada viendo a todos -Probablemente nosotros igual hubiéramos hecho lo mismo si hubiésemos vivido lo mismo que el- termina de decir con una mirada segura y firme

Todos se quedan en silencio volteando a ver a otro lado con una mirada baja

-Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero dime, ¿Estás segura? - Le dice Ben mientras la agarra por los brazos y la ve a los ojos

-Sí, es mi decisión- le dice igual viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada de seguridad

-Muy bien, pero si vemos que vuelve a intentar algo se las verá con nosotros- Dice Carlos apretando los puños frente a él con un tono serio pero gracioso

-¡Si!- añade Jay entusiasmado igual apretando los puños hacia el frente

-Si eso pasara, antes de que ustedes hagan algo, Mal ya le hubiese pateado el trasero- Les dice Uma mientras se pone entre los dos y les acaricia la cabeza bruscamente

Jay y Carlos se comienzan a quejar mientras todos empiezan a reír y se calma el ambiente

-Bueno ya que todo quedo solucionado, será mejor irnos, se nos hace tarde para el recorrido en el bosque con el Hada madrina- Dice Jane

-Grandioso, acabamos de llegar de un campamento en el bosque y ahora tenemos que regresar- contesta Uma con un tono bastante sarcástico

-Tengo otras juntas importantes, pero voy a estar muy al pendiente de ti, por favor ten cuidado- Le dice Ben a Mal mientras ella le asiente con la cabeza

Todos se ponen en marcha

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido...  
Un salón con paredes y todo lo demás color negro, era bastante oscuro, entra por una puerta Báron que comienza a caminar al final del salón donde se encontraba alguien, una mujer, vestida completamente de negro muy parecido a Maléfica, con unos cuernos aún más largos, pero hacia atrás y una capa extensa...

-Báron... te dije que no regresarías de esa escuela a menos de que...- comienza a hablarle la mujer de espaldas, pero es interrumpida

-La encontré- Le dice con tono firme

La mujer se voltea rápidamente 

-¿Qué? No, imposible... - 

-Lo hice, es esta la escuela que estábamos buscando-

-Pero... ¡¿Estás muy seguro de que es la hija de Maléfica?!-

-Estoy seguro, lo vi en esos ojos prendidos en llamas verdes...- Le contesta Báron recordando lo que vio- 

-Luego de tanto tiempo… ¡POR FIN!- Le dice la mujer con una sonrisa malvada enorme en su rostro- Pero... aún tengo mis dudas, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, regresaras a la escuela y llevaras a Qrowley contigo-

En eso un cuervo sale de la oscuridad y se posa sobre el hombro de Báron 

-Que quieres haga- Le dice Báron seriamente

-Digamos que la pondremos a prueba, también lleva esto- Le da una bolsa pequeña amarrada con una cuerda- cuando estés con ella úsalo ¡y que la fiesta comience! Si en realidad es ella, se transformará… ahora vete y has lo que te digo-

-Si... madre- 

Ya en el bosque...

Todos en la clase caminaban con cara de fastidio escuchando al hada madrina que no dejaba de hablar ni por un segundo  
Jay y Carlos no dejaban de ver con mala cara a Báron que se encontraba caminando apartado de ellos, el los volteo a ver y les sonrió burlonamente

-Argh... si no fuera por lo que dijo Mal ya le hubiese dado su merecido- Dice Carlos muy enojada

-Si no me hubieran quitado mi collar en ese campamento para mandarlo al museo, también le estaría dando su merecido- Dice Uma furiosa

-Tranquilos chicos, olvídenlo un rato y disfrutemos este recorrido- Les dice Mal mientras ella y los demás voltean a ver al Hada Madrina que seguía hablando- O al menos intentémoslo...-

Y bueno chicos, ahora estamos en esta zona llena de árboles de Maple, muy hermosos por cierto llenos de lindas aves y...- decía el Hada Madrina emocionada hasta que es interrumpida por Lonnie

-Cuervo- Comenta la chica

-No no no no no, que cosas dices, en un lugar como este jamás habrían cuervos- Le responde el hada madrina eufórica 

Lonnie señala a un árbol y había un cuervo parado sobre el

-Oh santo cielo, debió haberse perdido, pero bueno será mejor que no le tomemos importancia, como les decía los árboles maple son...- Seguía hablando y hablando el hada madrina

En un momento a otro Báron se separa del resto hasta estar a una distancia donde ya no los veía ni escuchaba, pero al parecer Mal se dio cuenta

-Bueno creo que es momento de usarlo- Dice Báron mientras toma la bolsa que le dio su madre, la mujer desconocida

De ella saca unas semillas que las tira al suelo y se regresa, pero a medio camino se lleva una sorpresa

-¡TU! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Báron viendo a Mal con mucha furia

-Hey... no vine a buscar problemas... yo solo... quiero que hablemos- Le responde

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, al menos no por ahora, aun preparo mi venganza contra ti- 

-Sé que estás enojado, pero a pesar de lo que paso no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos, por favor déjame ayudarte- Mal le dice mientras le extiende la mano

Báron que se sintió ofendido le da un golpe a su mano con la suya para apartarla -AYUDARME? POR FAVOR, DEJA DE FINGIR QUE ENTIENDES MI DOLOR, NADIE LO HACE, NADIE JAMAS PODRIA HACERLO- Le dice con tono de furia en cada palabra mientras comienza a acercarse lentamente a ella

-Tal vez tengas razón, no puedo entenderte del todo solo que esta no es la solución- Le dice mientras retrocede- Entre todos podemos hacer algo para apoyarte... juntos- 

De repente un enorme temblor se siente en el piso y a lo lejos ambos ven como una criatura comienza a salir entre los árboles, una criatura hecha de troncos de árbol con hojas y enredaderas colgando de el  
Mal se quedó en shock pero rápidamente reacciono, se separó de Báron y comenzó a salir humo morado alrededor de ella, Qrowley, el cuervo que seguía a Báron posaba en uno de los árboles y comenzó a presenciarlo, pero a través de sus ojos había otro espectador, la mujer que observaba todo desde el salón negro anteriormente mencionado

-Imposible...- Dijo viendo fijamente a Mal

Mientras tanto con los demás chicos

-Oigan, donde está Mal?- Dice Uma algo confundida 

-¿y Báron...?- Añade Jane

Todos se miraron en shock, pero antes de poder reaccionar sintieron también el temblor y comenzaron a balancearse

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Grita Lonnie con mucho trabajo ya que intentaba mantenerse de pie al igual que todos

Y de repente vieron a la enorme criatura que rebasaba los árboles

-Santo cielo, clase por favor no entren en pánico, Mal se encargará de eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Dice el Hada madrina con una risa fingida 

-Hada madrina, Mal se separó de nosotros hace un rato- Le dice un estudiante

-¡ENTREN TODOS EN PÁNICOOOOOOOO!- Grita el hada madrina mientras comienza a correr como loca

Pero de pronto, de los arboles también sale un Dragón, era Mal que había ido a enfrentar a la criatura por fin

-¡MIREN AHI ESTA MAL!- Grita Uma

-Ahh... que alivio- Dice Ben sacándose un peso de encima 

Mal se acerca a la criatura pero en un movimiento rápido de esta, saca unos látigos que atrapan al Dragón, intenta volar más alto pero las lianas la empiezan a arrastrar hacia él, la criatura da un rugido mientras que espinas salen disparadas de su cuerpo hacia Mal, ella intenta cubrirse pero por las enredaderas no puede, le rosan unas cuantas dejándole cortadas, decide dejar de forcejear contra las enredaderas, se da vuelta y tira fuego de boca para quemarlas, da resultado y se logra zafar, empieza a tirarle fuego también a la criatura, esta se cubre con su brazo de tronco pero se comienza a incendiar al igual que todo su cuerpo, Mal aprovecha que se empieza a carbonizar para acercarse, y con un potente garrazo darle el golpe final que lo deja desintegrado.  
Todos comienzan a aplaudir y gritar, Mal desciende hacia ellos y se des transforma, todos corren hacia ella.

-¡Maaaal!- Dijo Evie mientras se lanza hacia ella para abrazarla -¡Estas sangrando!-  
-Estoy bien, solo son unas cuantas cortadas- Dice Mal intentando tranquilizarla 

-¡¿De dónde salió esa criatura?!- Dice Uma

-Si, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Jamás había visto algo como eso- dice Lonnie

Jay y Carlos voltean a ver a Báron quien ya había regresado sin que nadie se diese cuenta gracias a la distracción de la batalla

-Espero que nada de esto haya sido obra suya- dice Carlos con enojo y alteración

-Yo digo que sí, vamos a darle la lección que se merece de una vez- añade Jay también muy enojado 

-No chicos, chicos, ¡esperen!, yo estaba con el cuando apareció esa criatura, el no tuvo nada que ver al respecto- Dice Mal mientras se pone frente a ellos para detenerlos

-¡¿Que estabas que?!- Dice Evie con tono de regaño

-¿Por eso te separaste de nosotros?- Dice Gil

-Estabas a solas con el- Dice Uma 

-Solo quería hablar con él para intentar solucionar las cosas- Contesta Mal a todos que tenían una cara de sorpresa

-Chicos cálmense, lo importante es que está bien- Dice Doug intentando calmar el ambiente

Evie suspira -Es cierto, déjame limpiarte esas herida- Saca un trapo que moja con su botella de agua para limpiar la sangre

-¡Oh! Qué bueno que todos están bien, chicos ¡será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que otra criatura como esta aparezca!- Dice en voz alta el Hada Madrina

Todos se pusieron en marcha de vuelta al castillo con caras largas, confundidos por todo lo que paso

Báron comienza a caminar pero se detiene, voltea a ver a Qrowley y sonríe para luego, seguir caminando.


	3. El plan en marcha

En el lugar desconocido se encontraban nuevamente la mujer misteriosa con Báron

-Por fin.... luego de mucho, ¡tendremos lo que por tanto tiempo hemos estado buscando!- dice con emoción la mujer - Ya sabes que sigue ahora, ¿cierto Báron?

-Investigar donde se encuentra el cetro de Maléfica- Le contesta Báron 

-Así es, luego de que descubriste que no está en la isla con Maléfica como creíamos, debes averiguar en donde se encuentra, pero... aun que lo hagas, como pudimos ver antes, la hija de Maléfica es una amenaza para nuestros planes-

-Entonces déjame acabar con ella de una vez- dice Báron chocando los puños al frente

-Tu jamás podrías tocarle ni un cabello, es por eso que usaremos lo que guarde por muchos años-

-El veneno de la Dalinda Negra- comenta Báron

-Así es... el veneno de la flor que neutraliza y acaba lentamente a cualquier individuo con magia, servirá para detener a la hija de Maléfica y para cuando la mate, Auradon junto con el cetro ya habrán sido nuestros, entonces absorberé sus poderes y me convertiré en la hechicera más poderosa... ¡DE TODO EL REINO!- Termina la mujer gritando con los brazos extendidos, imaginándose... un final perfecto

-Yo seré quien le dé el golpe final a Mal, necesito conseguir mi venganza- Dice Báron apretando los puños

-Claro que la tendrás, al igual que yo. Ahora vete y espera hasta que la hija de Maléfica este envenenada para ir por el cetro- le responde la mujer

-Pero ¿Cómo planeas que eso suceda?-  
-No te preocupes por eso, lleva a Qrowley de nuevo contigo, él se encargará de todo- Termina la mujer con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

De nuevo en Auradon, en las mesas del jardín...

-Todo es mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola ni un segundo- Dice Ben viendo directamente a Mal agarrando su brazo

-Claro que no, aún no sabemos quién es el culpable o de donde salió la criatura pero lo importante es que estamos bien- Le dice Mal sonriéndole

-¿Estas segura que no tuvo nada que ver ese chico?- Ben le pregunta insistentemente

-Si, como te dije, estaba con el cuándo todo pasó- Le contesta Mal

-Pero... ¿dónde estaba Báron antes?- Le dice Ben

Mal puso una cara sorprendida sin saber que decir y se quedó pensando, pero en eso fueron interrumpidos

-Disculpe la interrupción rey Ben, solo quería recordarle que ya está a punto de comenzar la junta acerca de las planeaciones finales de la fiesta por el vigésimo séptimo aniversario de sus padres- Le dice un guardia de seguridad de Auradon

-Oh si... voy para allá muchas gracias- Le dice Ben con la gentileza de siempre -Mal... no me está gustando nada de lo que ha estado pasando pero, la fiesta de hoy servirá para olvidarnos de eso un rato-

-Tienes razón ahí te veo- le responde Mal con una sonrisa, se dan un beso y Ben se marcha

Ya en la noche, en la habitación de Evie y Mal

-Quedaste hermosa como siempre- Le dice Evie a Mal que la abrazaba por la espalda viéndose ambas al espejo

-Siempre es gracias a ti Ev- Le dice volteándola a ver directamente a la cara sonriendo

-Oh déjame ocultar esos rascuños con maquillaje, no quiero que la reina se vea mal un día como hoy- Contesta Evie mientras busca entre su bolso las pinturas

En eso la puerta se abre, eran Carlos, Jay, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Uma, Harry y Gil entrando

-Heeeeeey, ¿listas para la fiesta chicas?- Dice Jay emocionado luciendo sus trajes elegantes al igual que todos

-¡Wow! Todos se ven muy bien- Exclama Evie

-Ah, ya necesitábamos algo como esto para distraernos un poco- Dice Lonnie

-Sí, más le vale a ese chico seguir teniendo cuidado, aun tengo mis dudas sobre el- Dice Carlos con un tono furioso pero sarcástico

-E de admitir que las probabilidades de que el incidente en el bosque sea su culpa son bastante altas- Dice Doug acomodándose los lentes

-Relájense chicos, como me dijo Ben, esta fiesta será para olvidarnos de eso un rato- Dice Mal calmando a todos- Vayamos a divertirnos

En la fiesta, todos se encontraban en un barco disfrutando el ambiente, bailando y pasándolo muy bien

-A continuación, con ustedes... la ex Reina y ex Rey de Auradon, hoy en su vigésimo séptimo aniversario- Dice un guardia con un megáfono

Todos comienzan a aplaudir y gritar mientras los padres de Ben van bajando unas escaleras saludando a todos, agarraron un micrófono y la ex Reina comenzó a hablar

-Agradecemos a todos los presentes por reunirse hoy con nosotros en esta fiesta de nuestros 27 años juntos, aún recuerdo esa época encerrada en el castillo donde jamás creí que podría llegar a enamorarme de mi captor, la vida sí que nos da sorpresas y es grandioso, saber que a mi hijo, el Rey Ben, la vida al igual que yo le dio una, Mal, con mucho disgusto llego a nuestras vidas... pero es grandioso saber que al final de todo, fue el mejor regalo que pudimos recibir nosotros y el reino, porque a pesar de ser la hija de la villana más temida de todos los tiempos, también es nuestra más grande protectora-

-Un brindis, ¡por Mal y nuestro Reino!- termina añadiendo el ex Rey

Todos hacen un brindis y la fiesta continuó, pero Mal vio a Báron que se había presentado, estaba hablando con los invitados para después recargarse en la orilla del bote viendo el mar, hasta que ella se le acercó

-Hey... yo…- Le dice Mal mientras se pone junto a él pero antes de terminar es interrumpida

-Tú de nuevo, acaso me estas provocando, ya quieres que acabe contigo- Dice Báron mientras se aparta un poco y la ve con ira

-No, por favor tienes que escucharme, yo realmente solo quiero ayudarte de la mejor manera y creme que intento entenderte-

-¡COMO TE DIJE LA ULTIMA VES JAMAS PODRAS ENTENDERME! No sabes lo que es ir a dormir y cada vez que cierras los ojos recordar esa ves que veías como tus padres perdían la vida y solo ver a través del fuego.... esos cuernos....-  
Mal se le queda viendo a Báron helada, sin saber que decir o que hacer, pero los demás se habían dado cuenta y fueron hacia ahí rápidamente

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Dice Ben mientras llega corriendo con los demás

-¡Mal! ¿Estás bien?- Le dice Evie muy preocupada abrazando a Mal

-De nuevo tú, Báron- Dice Jay enojado mientras le pone una mano en el hombro

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi- Le dice Báron bruscamente mientras le golpea el brazo para apartarlo de el

-Si te vemos de nuevo tramando otra sucia jugada contra Mal...- Dijo Ben amenazante 

-Quiero ver que intentes hacer algo al respecto- Lo interrumpe Báron mientras se acerca a él para buscar pelea

-¡Basta ya de una ves!- Dice Mal mientras se pone entre Báron y los demás extendiendo los brazos para separarlos-

Pero antes de que alguien pueda hacer algo más al respecto el barco comenzó a temblar, todos comenzaron a gritar y a intentar no caerse, de pronto a lado de el, salió volando una criatura enorme de color negro completamente

-¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA?!- Grito Uma

-¡UN AVE ENORME!- Grita Jane

-¡BIBIDI BABIDI CORRAN!- También grita el Hada Madrina, mientras todos se alteran y comienza el pánico

-Yo me encargare- Dice Mal mientras se aparta de todos

-¡TEN MUCHO CUIDADO MAL!- Le grita Evie mientras ve a su mejor amiga empezar a transformarse

Mal se transforma y va hacia el pájaro negro con cuerpo, alas y garras enormes que no deja de tirar vientos muy fuertes al sacudir las alas para tambalear el bote de un lado al otro, la batalla comienza, el dragón le intenta dar un arañazo pero el ave es veloz y lo esquiva, para contratacar y con su pico darle un golpe al dragón, mal en el aire se recupera rápidamente del golpe para abrir la boca y comenzar a tirar llamaradas, el ave nuevamente lo esquiva sin problema alguno hasta darle otro picotazo que dejan a mal aturdida nuevamente, el ave procede con sus garras a sujetar los brazos del dragón poniéndose de cara a cara con ella, el ave abre el pico y de el sale una enorme serpiente negra hecha de magia que se lanza directo a un lado del cuello del dragón mordiéndolo para luego desaparecer en el aire, el dragón al sentir la mordida dio un rugido que saco una llamarada enorme de él y logro impactar al ave, esta sale disparada por el impulso lejos del lugar para luego desaparecer. Mal regresa al barco a des transformarse, pero por la batalla cae de rodillas al piso apoyándose con sus brazos. 

-¡Maaaaaal!- Grita Evie se tira la piso junto a ella para abrazarla 

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- Grita Ben mientras que al igual que Evie se tira al piso a abrazarla-

-Estoy bien, solo fueron unos golpes, no pasó nada grave, pero me sentí agotada por alguna razón- Les dice a todos que la habían rodeado muy preocupados

-¡Es la segunda vez en el día que recibimos estos ataques!- Dice el hada madrina eufórica

-Si no fuera por Mal no sé qué seria del Reino- Comenta la ex Reina

-Por favor todos cálmense, por la seguridad de los presentes, será mejor retirarse, todos regresen y manténganse a salvo- Ordena el ex Rey a todos

Todos estaban dejando el barco excepto Mal y compañía, que continuaban consternados sin saber que pasaba  
-ESTO NO ES NORMAL- Comenta Uma con tono alto

-Es cierto, alguien esta detrás de todo esto- Comenta Jane

-La pregunta es ¿Quién? y ¿Por qué?, que es lo que busca- Añade Doug

-Mal acabara destrozada si los ataques continúan- Dice Evie muy preocupada 

-Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto lo antes posible- Dice Loonie

-Si pero por mientras será mejor que vayamos a descansar todos, en especial Mal, lo necesita- Dice Carlos

Ben y Evie la ayudaron a levantarse y se pusieron en marcha de regreso al castillo

Mientras tanto más al fondo en el barco estaba Báron viéndolos, mientras que el cuervo se posa sobre su hombro

-Bien hecho Qrowley, ahora es mi turno de actuar, ya se en donde se encuentra el cetro de Maléfica- Le dice Baron mientras le apaga con los dedos una flama que tenía prendida en unas de sus plumas quemadas


	4. La mancha negra

Al siguiente día de lo ocurrido anteriormente, en la mañana, se encontraba Báron sentado bajo un árbol en el jardín de la escuela, observando a lo lejos a Mal y compañía que almorzaban en las bancas de la escuela, arriba de él estaba Qrowley posado en una de las ramas.

-Había olvidado lo tardado que era el veneno en iniciar a hacer efecto ¡esto es muy frustrante! no puedo actuar aún si Mal sigue normal como si nada- Dice Báron mientras se agarra la cabeza fuertemente con sus manos

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no aceleramos el proceso...?- Dice la voz de la mujer que había salido de la boca de Qrowley seguido de una risa maliciosa

-Sí, hagámoslo ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Le responde Báron que había volteado a ver a Qrowley sobre el

-Usa esto- Dice la mujer

Qrowley abrió el pico y de el salió una especie de huevo, era una esfera azul que parecía tener algo dentro, lo dejo caer sobre Báron

-Se activará en el agua, luego de esto la hija de Maléfica por fin sentirá el veneno de la Dalinda Negra- vuelve a decir la mujer 

-Muy bien, hagámoslo- Termina Báron con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto con Mal y compañía en las bancas del jardín

-Mi madre me dijo que guardias ya se encontraban investigando los lugares donde ocurrieron ataques, el barco y el bosque- Les cuenta Jane a todos

-Eso es genial, espero encontremos alguna pista- Dice Carlos muy enojado

-Con eso podríamos averiguar mejor lo que está pasando- Dice Ben

-Si, 2 ataques en un día, insisto que alguien esta detrás de todo esto- Añade Doug

-Aunque odie admitirlo, al parecer Báron no tuvo nada que ver, él estaba con nosotros ayer en el barco...- Dice Jay con tono de frustración

-Bueno y tampoco hay algún patrón, encontrar la pista seria la única manera- Dice Uma

-Esperemos que no ocurra ningún otro ataque pronto... es demasiado para Mal- Dice Evie quien se encontraba sentada junto a Mal 

-Estoy bien, lo único que importa es mantenerlos a todos a salvo- Les dice Mal

-Evie tiene razón Mal, no debes sobre esforzarte, tampoco queremos que te pase algo- Añade Ben que la estaba abrazando del otro lado

-Entonces, lo que queda es esperar- Dice Harry con un tono de fastidio

-Si, por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer- Dice Lonnie

-Oigan creo que sería buen momento para distraernos un rato, que dicen si vamos a nuestro cuarto y jugamos un rato, palomitas, pizza ¡Será divertido!- Dice Carlos

-Oh si, definitivamente quiero Pizza- Dice Uma bastante dispuesta 

-¿Y uvas?- Dice Gil emocionado, ya que desde que llego al Auradon por primera vez se volvió adicto a ellas

-¡Todas las uvas que quieras!- Exclama Jay

-¡Bien pues andando todos!- Termina de decir Lonnie

Mientras tanto, guardias de Auradon se encontraban revisando el bote luego de haber terminado con el bosque

-¡Sigan revisando, tenemos que encontrar alguna pista!- Ordena un guardia superior

-Señor, parece que encontraron algo- Dice otro guardia que se había acercado a dar la noticia

-Reporta soldado, ¿qué encontraron?-

El guardia saca el objeto para mostrarlo

-Oh.... no puede ser, esto coincide con lo que encontramos en el bosque...- Dice el guardia superior- ¡Informen inmediatamente al hada madrina! ¡Andando!-

De vuelta en el cuarto con los chicos, todos se encontraban divirtiéndose, riéndose, jugando y comiendo pizza, Ben, Mal y Evie se encontraban sentadas más atrás, hasta que...

-Cough, Cough- Mal comienza a toser un poco

-Mal ¿te encuentras bien?- Dice Evie volteándola a ver rápidamente al igual que Ben mientras ella frota la espalda

-Sí, no pasa nada... solo es un poco de tos- Igual volteándola a ver con una sonrisa

Pero Ben y Evie la seguían viendo preocupados, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Hasta que de la nada se abrieron las puertas de golpe y entró una estudiante corriendo

-¡MAL! ¡aquí estas!- Exclama la estudiante bastante agitada- ¡Tienes que venir rápido! ¡Hay otro ataque y esta vez en el puente de la isla!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos

-No... no otra vez...- Dice Ben

Todos salieron corriendo y se dirigieron rápidamente al puente  
Al llegar en el agua al lado del puente, vieron una especia de reptil, color azul, parado en dos patas que detrás de él salían tentáculos con aletas al final. Mal rápidamente se transformó en Dragón y voló hacia él, una batalla estaba a punto de comenzar nuevamente, sin embargo en el aire el dragón sintió un ardor en su cuello, que lo aturdió unos instantes, el reptil marítimo aprovechó para darle un golpe y tirarla al agua, Mal salió rápidamente de ahí directo a al reptil y dándole un garrazo, el reptil bastante enojado con sus tentáculos la agarro de su cuerpo pero el Dragón abrió la boca y comenzó a tirarle llamaradas que lograron darle, el reptil para apagar el fuego se hundió en el agua junto con el Dragón y comenzó a nadar en círculos para intentar ahogarlo, ya necesitaba respirar y a los tentáculos que la tenían atrapada les dio una fuerte mordía hasta cortarlos por completo, salió rápidamente del agua y volvió a volar, el reptil también salió rápidamente y comenzo a rugir por sus tentáculos cortados, el Dragón se volvió a acercar a él y lo agarro con sus garras fuerte mente, abrió la boca y a tiró otra potente llamarada, el reptil no se pudo mover por las garras que lo tenían inmovilizado y se desintegró, la criatura desapareció...  
Mal ascendió un poco al cielo mientras todos gritaban y aplaudían

-¡ESO ES!- Grita Uma

-Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuw!- Grita igual Carlos que no dejaba de saltar como loco

-¡Bien Mal!- Gritaban más de ellos

Pero Evie quien solo veía a Mal con una sonrisa, pero a la ves cara de preocupación, notó que el Dragón en el cielo pareció algo aturdido   
-Oigan esperen...- Dice Evie mientras su sonrisa rápidamente cambiaba a mirada consternada-

Todos dejaron de hablar y la voltearon a ver, seguido a eso voltearon a ver a Mal

De pronto, el Dragón comenzó a sacar humo morado ¡se estaba des transformando en el aire! y Mal, quien estaba desmayada comenzo a caer.

-¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaal!- Gritaron todos

Mal cayó al agua y comenzo a hundirse, Ben sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia ella, mientras que los demás desplegaban la escalera de emergencia que tenía el puente para casos como esos. El chico al llegar se sumergió para alcanzarla hasta que logro sacarla del agua, comenzo a nadar hacia las escaleras, colgó a mal en su espalda y subió para luego acostarla en el puente.

-¡Mal reacciona por favor!- Dice Ben sacudiéndola mientras que todos están alrededor sumamente espantados y preocupados

-¡MAL!- Grita Evie con lágrimas en los ojos y que se encontraba también junto a ella arrodillada

Ben Puso sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzo a presionarlo muchas veces, al no funcionar comenzo a darle respiración boca a boca

-¡Por favor Mal!- Grito Ben al terminar de darle la respiración y seguido a eso volverle a presionar su pecho

Hasta que, por fin, luego de unas presionadas más, Mal expulso agua de su boca y comenzo a toser 

¡Maaaaaaaal!- Grita Evie mientras la abraza al igual que Ben 

Los demás empiezan a gritar y suspirar por el alivio hasta que...  
-Nnnnnngh- Mal da un fuerte quejido mientras que Ben y Evie se separan rápidamente de ella

-¡Mal! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Grita Ben

-Mi... cue... ¡mi cuello! ¡Arde!- Dice con mucho trabajo aguantando el dolor

Evie rápidamente le descubre el cuello y ven que hay una mancha negra sin forma, todos se sorprenden 

-¡Tenemos que llevarla con mi madre!- grita Jane 

Ben rápidamente la coge en sus brazos y la llevan todos corriendo

Mientras tanto Báron los observaba a lo lejos

-A llegado el momento...- Dice Barón con una sonrisa quien se da media vuelta y se marcha


	5. Una charla con el enemigo

Todos estaban en la enfermería con el Hada Madrina, se encontraba revisando a Mal quien ya se encontraba mejor

-Chicos... esto es peor de lo que creí... - Dice el Hada con una mirada de espanto…

Prende un proyector y muestra una radiografía del cuerpo de Mal con la mancha negra en su cuello

-Mal ha sido.... envenenada- 

-¡¿Que?!- exclaman todos

-Este es un veneno proveniente de "La Dalinda Negra", una rosa... SIN EMBARGO, no es un veneno cualquiera, es un veneno que afecta única y exclusivamente a seres con magia...

-Pero Madre... puedes crear una cura ¿Cierto?- Le dice Jane

El hada Madrina guarda silencio unos segundos... y luego continua

-Les explicare; el veneno necesita ser procesado ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Bueno pues que, con una magia muy poderosa, el veneno debe ser absorbido de la flor, para ser retenido en algún lugar, puede ser objeto o persona, y de ahí... envenenar al ser con magia... y la única forma de deshacerse del veneno... es destruyendo esa fuente que lo retuvo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!- Pregunta Ben asustado

-Desafortunadamente desconozco la razón... pero eso no es todo...- El hada madrina voltea a ver a Mal- Mal... tienen que actuar rápido, de otra forma cuando la mancha se expanda............. morirás.

Todos se quedaron helados... nadie sabía que decir, que hacer... 

-Mal, a partir de ahora tienes prohibido volver a usar magia Y MUCHO MENOS...... transformarte en Dragón... Solo aceleraras el proceso- Termina el hada Madrina

-¡NO!- Grita Ben mientras golpea el puño contra la pared

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma- Dice Uma 

Todos comenzaron a alterarse, Mal solo se quedaba en silencio sin poder creerlo

-¡Escuchen! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!- Exclama Lonnie

-¡Es cierto! Aun que no tengamos ninguna pista tenemos que empezar a buscar cómo solucionar esto- Dice Jay con los puños apretados

-Lo mejor sería buscar por nuestra cuenta en donde inicio todo, el bosque- Dice Doug

-¡Vamos ahora mismo!- Dice Ben con un tono de desesperación

Todos se comienzan a dirigir para el bosque y mientras salen, van entrando unos guardias, Jane al verlo sospechoso decide quedarse y escuchar a través de la puerta

-Hada Madrina disculpe la tardanza, queríamos investigar también el puente antes de informarle sobre nuestro descubrimiento- El guardia saca una bolsa transparente de plastico y se lo muestra la Hada Madrina

-Oh pero si son... ¡Plumas de Cuervo!- Dice el Hada Madrina bastante sorprendida-

-Así es, Plumas de Cuervo fueron encontradas en las 3 locaciones de los ataques- Le contesta el guardia  
-Imposible... ¡no hay cuervos en Auradon!

Jane Puso una cara de sorpresa y fue rápidamente a alcanzar a los demás

Mientras tanto todos en el bosque tenían una cara de enojo y frustración, seguían sin creer lo que les conto el hada Madrina

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- Grito Jane mientras llegó corriendo hacia ellos -No van a creer esto... unos guardias le acaban de informar a mi madre que descubrieron en los lugares de ataque... ¡Plumas de Cuervo!-

-¿Qué? ¿Plumas de Cuervo?- Dice Carlos

-¡Si!- contesta Jane

-Imposible, no existen cuervos en Auradon- Dice Doug

-Esperen, esperen, ese día de la excursión... ¡yo vi un cuervo!- Dice Loonie 

-Es cierto, Lonnie tiene razón- Dice Jay

-Entonces... ¿Un cuervo está detrás de todo esto...?- Dice Uma con cara de confusión

Pero antes de que alguien más diga algo se escucha un movimiento entre los árboles, todos se espantan

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- Exclama Mal

Seguido a eso se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo, comenzaron a buscar por los árboles, hasta que vieron un cuervo volar para volverse a esconder entre los árboles

-¡Por ahí!- Señala Carlos 

El cuervo volvió a salir y se paró sobre un árbol observando a todos

-Tú... maldito... ¡TÚ ESTAS DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO!- Grita Ben que jamás había hablado así pero esta vez realmente estaba furioso

Hasta que del cuervo sale la risa de una mujer, todos se quedan en shock

-Espera ¿Qué?- Dice Uma

-Vaya vaya... veo que ya nos descubrieron... no podremos seguir espiando tan fácilmente...- Dice la voz de la mujer proveniente de Qrowley con un tono burlón y sarcástico

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Grita Jay

-Bueno este es Qrowley, mi fiel secuaz yo me encuentro en otra parte, pero gracias a él puedo hablar directamente con todos ustedes SIM EMBARGO... aun no les daré el placer de conocer mi nombre...- Dice la mujer mientras que el cuervo voltea a ver Mal -Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote... hija de Maléfica...- termina diciendo con una risa al final

-¡Tú eres quien la envenenó!- Dice Evie con los ojos llorosos

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de Mal?! ¡¿Por qué los ataques?!- Grita Ben

-Así es... ¡FUÍ YO! Y digamos que he estado esperando por algo bastante tiempo... y ahora más que nunca estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo... Muy pronto nos toparemos cara a cara... y con la hija de Maléfica en ese estado ¡NADIE PODRA DEFENDERLOS!- Dice la mujer igual con una risa al final

Acto seguido, Qrowley sale volando

-¡Nooooo! ¡Regresa aqui!- Grita Ben mientras lo ve desaparecer entre los árboles

-Esto es muy malo... recibiremos otro ataque pronto...- Dice Jane

-No importa, yo me encargare- Dice Mal

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dice Evie Mientras la voltea a ver enojada

-Tenemos que buscar otra forma sin poner en peligro a Mal- Dice Carlos

-Chicos, aunque esto suene loco... lo mejor sería toparnos cara a cara con esa mujer- Dice Doug

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Dice Uma 

-Creo que Doug tiene razón... Ella fue quien enveneno a Mal... ella es la fuente de la que mi madre hablo- Dice Jane- Y si destruimos la fuente...-

-¡Nos deshacemos del veneno! ¡Jane eres brillante!- Dice Carlos emocionado mientras abraza a su novia

-Aunque técnicamente fue mi idea...- Dice Doug esperando que alguien lo escuche

-Tú también eres brillante- Le dice Evie con una sonrisa mientras lo abraza

-¡Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo!- Dice Jay también muy emocionado

-Hey alto ahí, cerebrito- Dice Harry mientras detiene a Jay -¿Cómo planean que detengamos a esa extraña mujer y los ataques?-

Ben, quien se había mantenido en silencio pensativo, dijo por fin...  
-Creo que tengo una idea- Todos lo voltearon a ver- Síganme todos, vayamos a hablar en otro lado- 

Mal y compañía se pusieron en marcha, a escuchar la idea que Ben tenía en mente, pero en el camino al castillo, el hada madrina corrió hacia ellos

-¡Oh chicos! ¡Por fin los encontré!… me temo que tenga más malas noticias… el cetro de Maléfica a sido robado de nuevo- Les cuenta el Hada Madrina mientras ponen una cara de shock

-Hada madrina, solicite una junta urgente ahora mismo con mis padres y el comité de defensa de Auradon, nos vemos en una hora- Le dice Ben- Los demás, necesitamos actuar lo antes posible-

Todos se ponen en marcha


	6. El plan de Ben

Ben se encontraba en una junta con el Ex Rey y la Ex Reina, el Hada Madrina y más miembros del comité de protección de Auradon quienes se habían enterado de todo lo ocurrido

-¡Esto es inaudito!- Dice unos del comité

-El cetro de Maléfica robado nuevamente y un nuevo enemigo nos asecha- dice otro del comité

-Ben, ¿estás seguro de lo que pasó?- Le dice la Ex Reina

-Así es... estamos bajo amenaza- Le contesta Ben

-Oh no... esto es muy malo- Dice el Hada Madrina

-Y con la Reina en ese estado ¿quién nos va a proteger ahora?- Dice otro del comité

-Así es, sin ella y con un ataque como ese... solo significa el fin de Auradon...- Comenta otro del comité

-No nos queda otra opción, ella debe luchar- Dice otro comité

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Exclama Ben

-No podemos poner en peligro la vida de Mal- Dice la Ex Reina

-Así es, tenemos que pensar en otra solución- Añade el Ex Rey

-¡¿Pero cuál?!, la muchacha es nuestra única mejor opción- Dice enojado un comité

-Mal nos ha defendido tantas veces, ahora nos toca a nosotros- Dice el Hada madrina -Necesitamos pensar en un plan

-De echo Hada Madrina... yo tengo uno... es por eso que los cite aquí- Comenta Ben

La junta se extiende, Ben les cuenta su plan y luego de un rato terminan. Al salir se dirige al cuarto de Carlos y Jay donde se encontraban todos

-¡Han aprobado el plan!- Entra Ben gritando al cuarto

-¿Es enserio? ¡grandioso!- Dice Carlos mientras da un brinco de alegría

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?- Le dice Uma intrigada

-Es la única manera de mantener a Mal fuera de esto- Dice Ben

-Chicos esto no es necesario, puedo intentar acabar rápido la batalla antes de que el veneno se expanda- Comenta Mal

-¡Deja de decir locuras Mal!- Le dice Evie en tono de regaño muy enojada

-Sí, lo que menos queremos poner tu vida en riesgo- añade Carlos

-Exactamente- Dice Ben mientras la toma de las manos y la ve directamente a los ojos -Nos has salvado a nosotros y a Auradon incontables veces, ahora es nuestro turno, confía en nosotros y dejar que te protejamos, por favor Mal-

Mal se limitó a verlo y luego voltear a ver a todos que le sonreían asintiendo la cabeza

-Está bien...- Dice Mal igual asintiendo la cabeza

-Muy bien chicos, entonces ya sabemos cuál es el plan- Dice Ben a todos

-Sí, iremos al museo y agarraremos todos los objetos mágicos importantes que se han guardado por mucho tiempo- Contesta Carlos

-Así es, los transformaremos en armas con la ayuda del Hada Madrina para luchar contra lo que sea que venga, esta es nuestra única oportunidad- Dice Ben- Ahora… ¡En marcha! 

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y se pusieron en marcha al museo, pero en una ventana, se encontraba por fuera Qrowley quien pasó al descubierto por las cortinas que lo cubrían y gracias a eso la mujer había escuchado todo, luego de eso se fue volando hasta llegar con Báron quien se encontraba trepado en un árbol con una mochila en forma de guitarra. Ahí la mujer le conto todo.

-Así que planean luchar por ellos mismos gracias a los objetos del museo... son unos tontos si creen que eso servirá de algo- Dice Báron

-Estas en lo correcto, sin la hija de Maléfica, Auradon no tiene salvación ¡La victoria será nuestra!- Dice la mujer a través de Qrowley- Por cierto, espero tengas bien cuidado ese cetro Báron... dentro de muy poco estaré por ahí... yo y algunos más...- Termina diciendo la mujer riéndose malvadamente

Mientras que en el salón donde ella se encontraba, la mujer estaba con un cetro pequeño que tenía, invocando muchas criaturas sin apariencia o detalles alguno, solo criaturas hechas de magia completamente negras, unas de baja estatura, otras más grandes. La mujer tenía un plan y estaba lista para invadir Auradon


	7. Las nuevas armas de los Descendientes

Todos se encontraban en el museo, llevaron mochilas con las cuales empezaron a guardar las cosas

-Bien, agarren todo lo que crean que pueda ser útil- Dice Ben

-Oh si… Definitivamente esto servirá- Dice Jay emocionado agarrando uno de los objetos y metiéndolo a su mochila

-¿Y qué tal esto?- Dice Carlos igual agarrando artefactos

-También esto- Añade Doug

-¡JO JOOOO!, esto definitivamente será mío- Dice Harry agarrando otro artefacto 

-Por favor, nada de eso se compara a mi querido collar, o si te extrañe mucho- Dice Uma agarrando su collar y abrazándolo

Loonie se encontraba viendo que podría ser bueno para ella hasta que alguien se le acerca

-Oye hermosa... creo que eso es para ti- Le dice Jay mientras apunta hacia un lado

Al voltear Lonnie vio una armadura color verde junto con una espada, ¡Eran los objetos que se habia ganado su madre en la guerra! Loonie abrazó y le dio un beso a Jay

-Muchas gracias- Le dijo para luego soltarlo y correr a agarrarlos

Mientras tanto Mal y Evie caminaban por los pasillos buscando el espejo de la Reina Malvada

-Sabes Ev, estoy muy nerviosa...- Le dice Mal

-Mal tranquila, te prometo que no dejaremos que nada te pase, acabaremos con el veneno lo antes posible- Le dice Evie quien se detuvo y se puso frente a ella sujetándola de los brazos

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, yo... tengo miedo de que alguno de ustedes salga lastimado...- Le dice Mal cabizbaja

-Tu vida se encuentra en peligro y aun así solo piensas en los demás... Ay Mal ¿Por qué eres asi?- Le dice Evie mientras la abraza fuertemente

En medio del abrazo Evie abre los ojos y ve su espejo

-¡Mira Mal! ¡Ahí está!- Dice Evie emocionada

Las chicas se acercan y lo toman

-Muy bien ¡Regresemos con los chicos!- Dice Evie

-¡Sí!, creo que era por aq... ¡Nnnnngghhh!- Dice Mal pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió un ardor enorme en su hombro

El dolor fue tan intenso que no pudo mantenerse bien de pie, pero Evie la logro sujetar

-¡MAL!- Dice Evie mientras la seguía sujetando -Oh no... no me digas que es el veneno otra vez- termina diciendo con un tono desesperación

-E... Estoy bien, solo fue un poco de ardor- Dice Mal que ya se encontraba sudando 

-O no... ¡No lo estas! Tenemos que darnos prisa- Le dijo Evie mientras puso uno de los brazos de Mal sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar

Los chicos ya habían terminado, solo estaban acomodando todo y preparándose para regresar al castillo

-Muy bien, solo faltan Mal y Evie para irnos- Dice Ben 

-¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!- Grita Evie que iba llegando con Mal aun ayudándola a caminar

Todos corrieron hacia ellas

-¡Mal! ¿Qué fue lo pasó?- Dice Ben preocupado

-Es el veneno, tenemos que apurarnos- le contesta Evie

-¡Entonces andando!- Grita Carlos

Todos regresaron al castillo junto con el Hada Madrina para luego dirigirse a la Cancha de Tourney de la escuela

-Muy bien chicos, luego de examinar todo lo que trajeron ya tengo pensado como se usaran

Los chicos se encontraban en una fila, excepto Mal que ella solo observaba desde las gradas, triste sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, que esta ves ella tenía que dejar que la protejan.

El Hada Madrina Tenia los objetos listos en una maleta, y se empezó a acercar a cada uno para otorgarle su nueva arma.

-Empezamos contigo ¡Mi querida Evie!, obviamente el espejo de tu Madre es tuyo, pero le hice unas modificaciones, ahora podrás disparar rayos de luz, para lastimar a cualquier enemigo que se interponga, también, te servirá de escudo, no importa lo que te lancen, el espejo lo rebotara para protegerte- Dice el Hada Madrina entregándole el espejo

-Le agradezco muchísimo Hada Madrina- Dice Evie mientras se inclina alzando un poco su falda como reverencia elegante y con una sonrisa

-Jay, a ti te otorgare los poderes del Genio de la Lámpara, desafortunadamente no puedo darte el don de los deseos, pero si, otra habilidad- Dice el hada madrina mientras frota la lámpara y hacer salir al genio, que acto seguido, se mete dentro de Jay 

-¡Wow! ¡Que extraña sensación! ¡Ahora me siento mas fuerte!- Dice Jay muy emocionado

-Oh es que ahora eres más fuerte, pues recibiste ¡la fuerza sobre humana del Genio!-

-¡Asombroso!- Dice Jay

-Ahora es el turno de Carlos, tu tendrás este reloj, con el obtendrás las habilidades pertenecientes a un conejo que alguna vez ayudaron a una muchachita llamada Alicia- Dice el Hada Madrina

-¡Grandioso! ¿Qué tipo de habilidades obtendré con esto?- Dice Carlos igual muy emocionado

-Podrás saltar muy alto y dar potentes patadas y también… ¡serás un poco más rápido que cualquiera!

-¡Asombros! ¡Muchas gracias!- Le dice Carlos

-Siguiente, Uma para ti no es una sorpresa que llevaras tu collar... PERO... Contigo también llevaras esto- Dice el Hada Madrina sacando un objeto para entregárselo

-Imposible... el tridente de Tritón- Dice Uma mientras lo toma  
-En efecto, te servirá como una potente arma pues podrás tirar unas cuantas descargas eléctricas- Dice el Hada Madrina

-¡Gracias! Es realmente increíble- Dice Uma que no dejaba de observar el tridente

-Ahora es el turno de Harry y Gil, Harry tu tendrás la Espada y Gil tu tendrás el trabuco de sus padres, que con un poco de mi Bibidi Babidi, al blandir la espada sacaras fuertes ráfagas de viento para lanzar a tus enemigos y con un disparo del trabuco sacaras potentes balas que hacen daño en área- Dice el hada Madrina mientras les entrega sus respectivas armas

-¡Si!- Grita Harry

-¡Wuuuw!- También grita Gill

-Doug, tu recibirás el pico de tu padre, oh, pero no es cualquier pico minero, con él, podrás partir cualquier cosa que tengas al frente, sea del material que sea- Dice el Hada madrina mientras se lo entrega

-Ligero, fácil de usar, es perfecto- Dice Doug mientras lo sujeta y se acomoda los lentes

-¡Lonnie! Tampoco es sorpresa que llevaras tú, aquí está la armadura de tu Madre y la espada de Shan Yu, al igual que todo lo anterior, aplique un poco de mi Bibidi Babidi, la armadura es menos pesada y más resistente, mientras que la espada al blandirla disparar unas explosiones al estilo de fuegos artificiales que aturdirán a tus enemigos- Le dice el hada Madrina mientras le entrega las cosas

-Es un gran honor poder defender a mi país y a mi familia- Dice Lonnie mientras hace una reverencia al estilo de China

-Jane... mi pequeña, sabes que estoy en contra de que hagas esto pero no importa lo que diga, saldrás a luchar al lado de tus amigos ¿cierto?- Le dice el hada madrina mientras sujeta a Jane de los hombros

-Así es Mamá, jamás abandonare a mis amigos- Le dice Jane con un tono de seguridad y firmeza

-Eso creí, así que ya es tiempo de que tengas esto...- Le dice el Hada Madrina mientras le entrega algo

-Tu Varita Mágica.... yo... no lo puedo creer- Dice Jane muy sorprendida mientras la toma

-Ya es tiempo de que empieces a practicar un poco con ella, no podrás usar todos los hechizos que yo conozco, pero basta con que la agites para que te defienda del peligro, ten mucho cuidado, hija mía- Le dice el Hada Madrina mientras la abraza

-Muchas gracias Madre, no te defraudare- Le contesta Jane

-Y finalmente para ti, Ben, usaras esto- Le dice el Hada Madrina mientras saca de la bolsa 2 objetos- La espada y el escudo hechos por Flora, Fauna y Primavera, con los cuales el Príncipe Felipe derrotó a.... bueno, ya conocen la historia-

-No sabes que tan agradecimos estamos contigo Hada Madrina, hiciste un excelente trabajo- Le contesta Ben con una sonrisa

-Es un placer, ahora es su turno, es turno de que los descendientes escriban su propia historia- Dice el Hada Madrina

-¡Si!- Gritan todos

Los chicos se pusieron a practicar sus nuevas habilidades en la cancha, todo lo que tenían en la mente era defender a Mal y a Auradon del peligro.


	8. El inicio del fin

Dio la tarde y aún seguían practicando sus nuevas habilidades mientras que, por otro lado, Mal aún se encontraba desde las gradas observándolos, estaba sorprendida por lo increíble que se veían todos. En una de esas se levantó para ir al baño, pero de regreso vio a lo lejos a Báron que caminaba hacia el bosque, y decidió seguirlo hasta que lo alcanzó

-¡Báron! Espera ¿qué haces aquí?, las cosas no han estado seguras últimamente, deberías regresar al castillo- Le dice Mal mientras llega corriendo hacia el

Báron que se encontraba de espaldas y sin voltear a verla le dice

-Vienes a mi nuevamente, sola y todavía te preocupas por alguien que te hizo daño alguna vez...- Le dice con un tono de frialdad mientras aun de espaldas voltea su rostro para verla con una mirada potente y de ira -Tu realmente quieres morir-

-No, por supuesto que no, es solo que... todos merecen ser protegidos, merecen a alguien quien se preocupe por ellos, en especial personas como tú, que no han hecho nada malo. Es cierto, tal vez me atacaste la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero entiendo tus razones...- Le contesta Mal

-Tú.... ni siquiera me conoces ¡TU NI NADIE JAMAS PODRAN ENTENDERME!- Grita Báron mientras se voltea completamente para verla

-¡Entonces dímelo! ¡Dime que es lo que piensas! ¡Dime más acerca de ti! ¡Hazme entenderte!- Le contesta Mal 

-Por qué sigues intentándolo.... ¡Mis sentimientos de odio hacia ti jamás cambiaran!... ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Quiero asesinarte! ¡¿Por qué no intentas detenerme?!- Le contesta Báron ya bastante alterado

-Yo... si quiero detenerte.... pero.... no por que quieras desacerté de mí, sino porque quiero salvarte... quiero salvarte del camino de la venganza... créeme, es un placer que te durará muy poco y en cambio, te hará hacer cosas ¡De las que te arrepentirás toda tu vida! 

Báron se quedó sorprendido luego de lo que Mal le dijo

-Mis amigos y yo, estuvimos a punto de cometer un error la primera vez que llegamos a Auradon... pero fuimos salvados, salvados por personas que se preocuparon por nosotros... nuestros amigos- 

Pero antes de que Mal siga hablando, el veneno actuó nuevamente

-Nnnnnnhhhgggg- Mal se quejó por el intenso ardor, y como la ves pasada no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas apoyándose sobre una mano y con la otra tocándose su hombro -No... otra vez... el veneno.... Nnnnhhgg-

Al ser aún más intenso que antes Mal no soporto más y cayo desmayada

Acto seguido, salió Qrowley de entre los árboles para posarse sobre el hombre de Báron, del cual salió la voz de la mujer

-Hazlo ahora Báron... Mátala- Le dijo la mujer seguido de una risa maliciosa -¡Es tu oportunidad!-

-Yo... yo...- Dice Báron dudando

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Hazlo ya!- Grita la mujer

Báron suspira para luego decir -Tal vez tengan razón.... no es culpa de ella lo que hizo su madre...-

-¡INSOLENTE! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Nuevamente grita la mujer muy enojada -Hmph... como quieras, si no lo haces tú, ¡Iré a hacerlo yo personalmente! ¡EL MOMENTO DE INVADIR AURADON POR FIN A LLEGADO! ¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!- Ríe la mujer mientras que Qrowley se va volando

Mientras tanto con los demás, aun seguían practicando, pero en eso Ben nota que Mal no está, así que decide acercarse a Evie   
-Evie, no veo a Mal por ningún lado- Le dice Ben, la cual, Evie sin pensarlo dos veces saca rápidamente su espejo

-Espejito, espejito, revélame a donde mi hermana Mal ha ido- Evie al ver su espejo se queda con una cara de espanto 

-Evie, ¿Dónde está?- Dice Ben

-Acompáñame- Evie le responde

Ambos se dirigen rápidamente al bosque y encuentran por fin a Mal quien aún se encontraba desmayada pero sola

-¡Mal!- Grita Ben mientras se tira junto a ella y comienza agitarla- ¡Responde por favor!

Evie que también se tiró junto a Mal le descubre el cuello y ve que la mancha se había hecho más grande

-No... Esto es muy malo ¡El veneno se expande!- Dice Evie muy preocupada

Pero a pesar de eso Mal abre los ojos

-E... vie... Ben...- Dice Mal con dificultad

-¡Mal! Que susto por dios...- Dice Evie muy aliviada mientras que Ben suspira feliz

-Chicos yo...- Dice Mal mientras se levanta para quedar sentada mientras se agarra la cabeza

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Mal?- Le dice Ben

-Báron... ¿Dónde está Barón?- Dice Mal mientras mueve su cabeza buscando a Báron por la zona

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que él te ataco nuevamente!- Dice Ben furioso

-¡No! No fue así yo... me desmaye... y él pudo haberme matado, pero no lo hizo...- Les cuenta Mal

-¿Qué? ¿Mal estas segura?- Le dice Evie mientras ella y Ben ayudan a Mal a ponerse de pie

Pero antes de que alguien más pueda decir algo Jay y Carlos llegan corriendo 

-¡Hey chicos! Aquí están...- Dice Carlos

-Por fin los encontramos... los estábamos buscando, por suerte vimos que vinieron hacia el bosque- Dice Jay 

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Dice Evie

-Ah sí... son tus padres, solicitaron una junta con todos nosotros ahora mismo- Dice Carlos

-Está bien, de todos modos, será mejor regresar, está oscureciendo- Dice Ben

Ya se había hecho de noche y todos regresaron al castillo, a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban Mal y compañía, la Ex Reina, el Ex Rey, el Hada Madrina y el comité de defensa

-Hiciste un espléndido trabajo Hada Madrina- Comenta la Ex Reina

-Sí, con esto garantizaremos la protección de Auradon- Comenta el Ex Rey

-Esperen un momento- Interrumpe con comité-   
-Aún tenemos muchas dudas el respecto puesto que no estamos convencidos en su totalidad de que esto sea suficiente para la protección del Reino- Dice otro comité

-Así es, por lo tanto, pase lo que pase, la joven Reina tendrá que estar preparada para salir al campo de batalla a luchar en cualquier momento que se le necesite- Añade otro comité

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclama Ben

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dice Evie

-Lo que menos queremos es ponerla en peligro, será mejor que se mantenga a salvo dentro del castillo- Añade Carlos

-Así es, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo- Dice Jay 

Todos se veían las caras furiosos, pero Mal decidió hablar

-Está bien... que así sea- Dice Mal decidida mientras todos la voltean a ver

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- Le dice Uma

-Mal, no empieces...- Le dice Evie

-Ellos tienen razón, no sabemos a qué peligro nos enfrentamos y ni siquiera sabemos si con mi ayuda sería suficiente. Lo mejor sería estar preparados para cualquier cosa- Le dice Mal a todos

-Nos negamos, Mal tienes que quedarte aquí- Dice Ben

De la nada, la junta fue interrumpida ¡Era Audrey! 

-¡Tenemos problemas! 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Dice Ben

-¡Estamos siendo invadidos!

-No....- Dice la Ex Reina

-Imposible ¿Tan pronto?- Añade el Ex Rey

Evie rápidamente saca su espejo

-Espejito, espejito, revélame lo que otras personas en la entrada al castillo han visto- Pronuncia Evie

Todos voltearon a ver el espejo y en el mostraba a las criaturas negras que había invocado la mujer en su salón anteriormente, entrando por los jardines, haciendo un caos

-Chicos por fin llegó el momento- Dijo el Ex Rey

-Muéstrenle a Auradon de lo que están hechos- Añade la Ex Reina

-Y recuerde... ustedes ya no son más villanos, a partir de ahora............ ¡SERAN HEROES!- Termina el Hada Madrina


	9. Cara a cara con el Enemigo

Los chicos llegaron al enorme jardín y vieron por fin en persona a esas criaturas

-¡Adelante!- Grita Ben mientras apunta a las criaturas con su espalda

Todos salieron corriendo para empezar a luchar, excepto el que se acercó a Mal antes de salir

-Mal por favor, quédate aquí y pase lo que pase ¡no salgas!- Dice para después correr a la batalla, mientras que Mal solo suspira y pone una cara de frustración

La batalla comenzó, Evie detenía los ataques de los monstruos para luego contratacar con su espejo, Lonnie con sus excelentes habilidades del esgrima, la espada de Shan Yu no era problema para ella, Jay embestía a todos con su fuerza, Carlos saltaba por encima de las criaturas a una velocidad increíble, Jane agitando la varita disparaba hechizos y creaba mini campos que la protegían, Uma con su experiencia en la piratería, no le costó dominar el tridente, Doug golpeaba a todos con su pico como si fuera un martillo, otros enemigos resultaban aturdidos gracias a los fuertes vientos que generaba Harry y con las balas de trabuco de Gil, mientras que Ben acababa con ellos con la espada como todo un guerrero. ¡Era pan comido!

-¡Esto es muy fácil!- grita Carlos que seguía saltando de criatura en criatura dando patadas

-¡Si, acabaremos con ellos fácilmente!- Añade Jay dando golpes a enemigos

-Chicos no se confíen, aparte de todo no sabemos cuántos son- Dice Ben mientras se protegía con su escudo y esquivaba ataques

-Y nuestra prioridad es encontrar a esa mujer extraña para salvar a Mal- Dice Evie rebotando ataques con su espejo

Ellos tenían razón, era fácil acabar con las criaturas, pero eran demasiados... y la cosa se puso peor pues se comenzaron a multiplicar, por cada uno de ellos, habían 30 criaturas mas

-¡Están saliendo cada vez más y más!- Dice Harry moviendo la espada de un lado a otro

-Oh no... a este paso nos quedaremos sin fuerzas- Añade Doug 

-Definitivamente podríamos con ellos... pero no podemos agotarnos en esto- Dice Uma defendiéndose con el tridente

-¿¡Por qué rayos aún no ha salido esa mujer?!- Exclama Ben furioso

Los chicos seguían acabando con las criaturas, pero a la vez, se seguían multiplicando más y más, al ser tantos en lugar de atacar se tiraban sobre ellos, intentando por la cantidad que eran, aplastarlos en el piso. Y así lo hicieron con Jane

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!- Grito mientras era embestida por varias criaturas, y otras la sujetaban para que no pueda moverse

-¡JAAANE!- Fue Carlos corriendo con su velocidad hacia ella, pero antes de llegar 3 criaturas lo embistieron, mientras que otras lo sujetaron

-¡Chicos!- Grita Evie que al distraerse una criatura la abrazo por detrás y la alzo sobre el

-¡Esto es malo, son muchísimos!- Exclama Ben defendiéndose, pero en eso le logran dar un golpe que lo tira al piso

Mal desde lejos, ya se había hartado de ver a sus amigos en problemas, pero antes de salir corriendo en su ayuda...

-¡Hey!, ¡Al parecer estos perdedores necesitan una mano!- ???

¡Era Chad! Que había llegado a la batalla con escudo y espada en mano, pero eso no era todo... detrás de él, ¡llegaron más estudiantes y guardias de Auradon! igual con armas preparados para luchar  
-Chicos...- Dijo Ben en el piso volteándolos a ver

-¡A ellos!- Gritaron los estudiantes y ayudaron a todos a liberarse de las criaturas

La batalla ya se encontraba nivelada, todos trabajando en equipo con la luna sobre ellos...

Por otro lado, Mal aun seguía viendo a sus amigos, estresada por estar sin hacer nada, hasta que de repente, escuchó el graznido de un cuervo, Mal voltea al cielo y ve a Qrowley que estaba sobre una lámpara muy alta, mientras la observaba, pero después de eso comenzó a volar sobre el campo de batalla, parecía como si Qrowley quisiera que lo siguiera, Mal no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, en la batalla, Ben se dio cuenta de que alguien a quien no había visto, apareció ¡Era Báron! que tenía aún detrás de él la mochila de funda para guitarra, estaba parado como si nada en medio de todos, pero acto seguido, apareció detrás de el una criatura de las que eran más grandes que los otros y alzo los brazos, listo para dar un golpe

-¡Báron! ¡Detrás de ti! ¡Cuidado!- Le grita Ben 

La criatura impacto, pero a un estudiante al lado de Báron quien no se movió ni un centímetro, después de eso la criatura se fue

-¿Pero qué....?- Dijo Ben en voz baja sin creer lo que había visto

Báron por fin se mueve y sale corriendo hacia el bosque, Ben se le queda viendo hasta que escucha el graznido de Qrowley, quien voló detrás de Báron y detrás de ellos... ¡Mal!

-Oh no no no...- Dice Ben mientras sale corriendo hacia ella - ¡MAAAAAAL!

Al dar ese grito todos los demás lo escucharon y voltearon a ver a Mal que se metió al bosque

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- Grita Carlos  
-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Grita Jay

-¡ESA MOCOSA!- Grita Uma

-¡MAAAAAL!- Grita Evie quien igual sale corriendo detrás hacia esa dirección

Todos los demás se quedan sin saber que hacer viendo a los monstruos

-¡Vayan!- Se escucha el grito de Audrey- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!- 

-¡Mas para nosotros!- Dice Chad con una risa psicópata

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, estaban agradecidos por el valiente acto de sus compañeros y Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Uma, Harry y Gil salieron corriendo al bosque detrás de sus compañeros

Mal seguía persiguiendo a Qrowley y a Báron a quien ya había visto, hasta que por fin Báron se detuvo, detrás de una piedra enorme

-Báron... - Dijo Mal agitada luego de correr con las manos apoyándose en sus piernas 

Los demás también llegaron, igual muy agitados, estaban detrás de Mal y se dieron cuenta de que, a unos metros frente a ella, se encontraba Báron

-Tu... ¡confiesa de una vez! ¡tienes algo que ver con todo esto!- Le grita Ben

-Y si es así, ¡dinos de una vez donde esta esa mujer!- Grita Carlos

De pronto escuchan el graznido de Qrowley, quien se paró sobre la rama un árbol

-¡Por ahí!- Grita Jay furioso apuntando al cuervo para después apretar fuerte los puños y decir -¡Dinos de una buena ves quien eres tú!-

Pero Qrowley en lugar de hablar, volvió a dar otro graznido... 

-¿Qué...?- Dice Ben

Y de pronto... la risa de una mujer se escuchó por otro lado, todos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a todos lados

-Esa voz...- Dice Jane

-¡ES ELLA!- Exclama Uma

-¡¿PERO DÓNDE?!- Grita Harry

Hasta que, por fin, sobre la roca y frente a la enorme Luna… apareció

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!- Rie la mujer mientras los observa

Todos voltearon a verla, estaban helados, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, solo observaban a la mujer, con un traje negro, una capa enorme y unos cuernos, muy parecidos a Maléfica

-Ahora si es un placer poder vernos cara a cara con todos ustedes…- termina diciendo sin quitar esa sonrisa macabra -¡A JA JA JA JA JA!-

-Ma... ¿Maléfica...?- Dice Ben que seguía en shock al igual que todos

-¿Maléfica? oh no no... no me confundan...- Dice la mujer quien después volteó a ver a Mal - Ya es tiempo de presentarme... sobrina mía... yo soy..................... ¡EVÍLICA!


	10. Revelaciones

-¿Maléfica? oh no no... no me confundan....- Dice la mujer quien después volteó a ver a Mal - Ya es tiempo de presentarme... sobrina mía... yo soy..................... ¡EVÍLICA!

Todos se quedaron aún más impactados que nunca

-¿Ma...lé...fica.... tiene una... hermana...?- Dijo Carlos temblando

-No... eso es imposible...- Decía Mal que igual estaba temblando

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA! Por supuesto que no lo es... sobrina mía... y dale gracias a tus abuelos, porque... ¡ellos son la razón por la que estamos todos aquí parados viéndonos los rostros!- Grita Evílica

-Mis... abuelos...- Dijo Mal quien seguía, al igual que todos, en shock

-Así es...... hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos jóvenes, nuestros padres decidieron que ya era hora de entregar la reliquilla familiar, un cetro... yo, la primeriza, estaba más que preparada para recibirlo ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa? ¡SE LO DIERON A MALÉFICA!... porque según ellos, era más talentosa que yo... mi sangre ardía... entonces decidí largarme de ese lugar... es por eso que nadie nunca hablo de mí, ya que, por supuesto a mis padres nunca les importo, ellos solo se fijaban en Maléfica y en cómo se volvía la villana más temida de todos los tiempos. Pero no me quería quedar de brazos cruzados... así que cree mi propio cetro y juré que algún día regresaría por venganza, regresaría para obtener el cetro de Maléfica y quedarme con todos sus poderes... Pero en eso... me llega la noticia, Maléfica había sido derrotada y castigada, obligándola a vivir por el resto de sus días en una isla llena de puros villanos.... desafortunadamente no sabía en dónde se encontraba esa isla en específico, puesto que no es la única isla de villanos que existe, hasta que me llego otra noticia... ¡La hija de Maléfica, había sido sacada de esa isla para estudiar en una escuela alado de ella!- Evílica hace una pausa y acto seguido, voltear a ver a Mal- Ahí supe que si te encontraba a ti... daría con la isla, si daba con la isla, encontraría a Maléfica y si encontraba a Maléfica……. ¡¡ECONTRABA EL CETRO!!

-Entonces... ¡Fuiste tú!- Le exclama Ben

-¡Tu robaste el cetro!- Le grita Jay  
-Pero... si solo querías el cetro.... ¡¿Por qué quieres asesinar a Mal?!- Le grita Evie 

-Bueno... yo odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Maléfica, eso significa querer asesinar a su hija, aunque tengo que admitir que hay algo más que por el momento no sabrán… ¡A JA JA JA JA!- Dice Evílica con un tono burlón- Y no no no no.... no me malentiendan.... yo no robe el cetro... el cetro lo robo... ¡BÁRON! ¡A JA JA JA JA JA!...... no es así... ¿hijo mío?-

-Si............ madre-

Todos en shock voltearon a ver a Báron

-¿Qué......?- Dice Ben

-La madre que lo adoptó de la que tanto hablaron.... ¡Era Evílica!- Dice Jane

-No... Báron... dime que no es cierto...- Le dice Mal 

Báron quien se había mantenido cabizbajo todo este tiempo, movió su brazo hacia la mochila y comenzó a abrirla para después.... sacar el cetro...

-Maldito...- Dice Harry furioso

-¡DESGRACIADO!- Grita Uma igual muy furiosa

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!- La mujer no dejaba de reírse -Muy bien Báron... llego la hora... entrégame el cetro-

-¡NO!- Grita Carlos 

Pero antes de que él y los otros dieran un mínimo paso para comenzaran a correr hacia él, del suelo salen unas raíces que los atraparon de brazos y piernas para evitar que se muevan  
-¿A dónde creen que van exactamente? ¡A JA JA JA JA JA!- Les dice Evílica

-¡Jodeeeer!- Grita Gil quien al igual que todos, estaban haciendo fuerza para liberarse pero sin resultado alguno

-¡Libéranos!- Grito también Lonnie

-¡JA JA JA! ¡INSOLENTES!... ¿Acaso se les olvida que tengo otro cetro...? Báron, entrega el cetro ¡AHORA MISMO!

Báron se volteó y se preparó para lanzarle el cetro, pero antes de hacerlo Mal, que era la única que no luchaba para liberarse y quien se había mantenido callada....

-¡BÁROOOOOOOOON!- Le gritó cabizbaja

Báron se detuvo y la volteo a ver, mientras que Evílica también la miro cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada de fastidio

-Báron... todo este tiempo.... por cada cosa que hacías....... intente entenderte.... y ahora......... y ahora.......................- Dice Mal alzando la cabeza para verlo directamente a sus ojos- ¡TE COMPRENDO MAS QUE NUNCA!-

Barón cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa

-Te comprendo... queriendo venganza y seguir los pasos de la mujer que estaba a cargo de ti... pero tu... ¡BÁRON! ¡TU ERES MAS QUE ESO! y lo sé, lo supe en el momento que no me asesinaste, aunque me tuviste frente a ti indefensa, créeme, ¡Somos más parecidos de lo que crees! Yo también alguna vez seguí el camino que mi madre trazo para mí... y como te dije anteriormente ¡mis amigos fueron quien mantuvieron fuerte mi espíritu!... No seas como esa mujer... ¡Con un espíritu tan pobre al obstinarse en devolver el daño que alguna vez recibió! Deja que nosotros te ayudemos... deja que te enseñemos… que es.... el amor-

En ese momento por la mente de Báron pasaron todos los recuerdos de todo el amor que alguna vez le dieron sus padres... amor que ya se le había olvidado como era ¡porque nunca lo recibió de Evílica!

-Yo... ¡YOOO...!- Dice Báron mientras se pone ambas manos sobre la cabeza y se la aprieta fuertemente para después voltear a ver a Evílica -¡YO NUNCA QUISE NADA DE ESTO!, ¡TODO LO QUE QUERÍA ERA UNA VIDA TRANQUILA CON PERSONAS QUE SE PREOCUPEN POR MI! Y tal vez lo pude haber conseguido si tan solo hubiera vivido con otras personas, pero tu... ¡TU ME OBLIGASTE A VIVIR JUNTO A TI!- Termina Báron gritando con los ojos llorosos 

Y justo después de eso Báron agarra el cetro fuertemente con sus dos manos, lo alza sobre él y lo dirige con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo

Pero antes de poder impactarlo para romperlo, unas raíces salieron de debajo de el las cuales sujetan fuertemente el cetro

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Dice Báron en shock

Y cuando se da cuenta, Evílica ya estaba frente a él, que con un rápido movimiento le da un golpe que lo manda volando directo a la piedra para ser impactado por esta

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!- Evílica da una fuerte risa y toma el cetro de las raíces -Por fin... ¡EL CETRO DE MALÉFICA ES MIO!- Dice eufórica Evílica mientras sube el cetro sobre su cabeza en pose de victoria

Todos seguían aun en shock, temblando, nadie decía nada. Evílica al terminar de reír, voltea a ver a Mal para después acercársele, acto seguido, pone una mano en su barbilla para alzarle el rostro

-Querida e insolente niña.... admito que, de todos, por ti tuve que trabajar más. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de asesinarte- Le dice viéndola con una sonrisa malvada

-¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA!- Grita Evie con los ojos llorosos

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- Le grita Ben

Evílica los voltea a ver unos segundos para después ver nuevamente a Mal

-Tal vez debería matarte ahorita mismo frente a todos tus amigos- Le dice mientras que con la otra mano le acerca el cetro de Maléfica al cuello

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Grita Ben con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gritan todos

Pero antes de que alguien haga o diga algo más, por detrás de Evílica…

-Tú....- Le dijo Báron quien se estaba levantando del piso con mucho trabajo -Bruja asquerosa....-Termina diciendo luego de pararse pero esforzándose por mantenerse así

Evilica lo voltea a ver, sonríe malvadamente y le dice

-Oh.... claro... ya me había olvidado de ti... ¿enserio creías que me iba arriesgar a que me des el cetro? ¡JA!... ¡por favor!... solo te estaba poniendo a prueba después de que te negaras a matar a la hija de Maléfica cuando te lo ordené-

-Entonces era cierto...- Dice Jane mientras que todos se sorprenden

-Una prueba que por cierto... fallaste... así que serás castigado con tu miserable verdad.... Maléfica no fue quien asesinó a tus padres.... ¡FUI YO!- Le revela Evílica

Todos pusieron nuevamente cara de shock, en especial Báron.... que, por el impacto de la noticia, tenía los ojos muy abiertos de los cuales comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas

-No..... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Báron al cielo mientras se pone las manos sobre la cabeza  
-Así es... Hace 3 años asesine a tus padres, incendie la casa, te mostré los cuernos a través del fuego, tú eras tan solo un simple campesino, no conocías a ningún héroe o villanos no sabías nada acerca de las más famosas historias, así que aproveche eso para lavarte el cerebro, te dije que había sido mi hermana y me hice pasar por otra de sus víctimas contándote mi trágico pasado y mi rencor hacia ella por el cetro, te deje vagando por unos cuantos días, para finalmente aparecer como tu salvadora ¡Y TODO SALIO PERFECTAMENTE COMO LO PLANEÉ! ¡A JA JA JA JA JA!- Le confiesa Evílica

-Pero tu... ¿Por qué....? ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!- Le grita Báron nuevamente

-Bueno es que... necesitaba un niño... si no, ¿quien iría de escuela en escuela buscando a la hija de Maléfica?- Le dice Evílica burlonamente-

-Todo fue... por una venganza- Dice Báron en voz baja sin dejar de verla con cara de shock

-Pero bueno ya fue suficiente- Dice Evílica quien después voltea a ver a Mal – Lamentablemente aún no puedo matarte, pero… te mandare a un lugar donde sufrirás más que en cualquier otro sitio ¡a esperar tu muerte! y ¡junto con tus amigos!- Les dice Evílica 

Quien alza el cetro de Maléfica y comienza a moverlo en círculos para crear una nube sobre ellos

\- ¡Tu también sufrirás el mismo destino! ¡mocoso insolente!- Le dice a Báron mientras con la magia de su otro cetro lo levanta del piso y lo avienta junto a los demás

Todos son absorbidos por eso nube para luego desaparecer

-¡¡¡¡TODO AURADON POR FIN SERA MIO!!!!- Termina gritando Evílica


	11. Unidos contra el enemigo

Se encontraba amaneciendo cuando en medio de un lugar desconocido, lleno de casas abandonadas y escombros, una nube se abrió y de ella cayeron todos al piso

-¡Auch, auch, auch!- Dijo Carlos que no se dejaba de sobarse el trasero por la caída

-Rayos eso dolió...- Dijo Jay que también se estaba sobando el trasero

-¡¿Todos están bien?!- Grita Ben

-Si... eso creo...- Dice Lonnie estirándose un poco

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunta Jane mientras voltea a ver a todos lados nerviosa

-¡¿EEEEH?! Un segundo... esto es...- Dice Uma asombrada

-¡LA ISLA!- Gritan Gil y Harry al mismo tiempo

-Wow... hace mucho que nadie venía por aquí desde que perdonaron y liberaron a todos los villanos- Dice Carlos

Todos se quedaron asombrados, pero de repente escuchan un grito

-¡CHICOS!- Era Evie, gritando con un tono de desesperación

Todos voltearon a ver y frente a ella estaba Mal, acostada de lado en el piso 

-¡Nnnnnnnggghhh!- Dijo Mal que no dejaba de quejarse mientras transpiraba demasiado rápido

Todos rodearon a las chicas inmediatamente y Ben se puso frente a Mal para checarle el cuello

-¡Nooo!, ¡La mancha se está expandiendo!- dice Ben igual bastante desesperado

-No tiene sentido, cada vez que eso pasa solo se expande un poco, pero esta vez, se expendió más de lo normal - Les informa Doug

-Y el dolor parecer ser más intenso...- Dice Jane bastante preocupada

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Dice Jay mientras da unos puñetazos al piso 

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Grita Carlos

-¡MAL POR FAVOR RESISTE!- Le grita Ben con los ojos llorosos sin dejar de verla

Evie solo se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente, el ambiente era tenso, nadie sabía que estaba pasando, todos tenían una cara de impotencia, miedo y desesperación, sabían que habían perdido. Pero de pronto... se escuchó una voz por detrás de ellos

-Es por la isla- ???

Todos voltearon rápidamente, ¡era Báron!

-¿Qué? ¿La isla?- Dice Uma

-En este tipo de islas, la magia es más fuerte, puesto que están repletas de villanos o estaba en el caso de esta...- Les dijo nuevamente Báron, pero todos pusieron cara de duda

-¡Esperen! Tiene demasiado sentido... es por eso que el veneno aquí es más efectivo- Dice Doug

-Oh... ¡claro! y por eso Evílica dijo "Te mandare a un lugar donde sufrirás más que en cualquier otro sitio"- Añade Loonie

-¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí lo antes posible!- Grita Evie

-¡Si!- Grita Carlos

-¡En marcha!- Dice Ben mientras coloca a Mal sobre su espalda

Todos comenzaron a avanzar, pero en eso, Ben se detiene y voltea a ver a Báron que no se movió ni un centímetro

-Báron...- Le dice Ben mientras todos de igual forma se detienen para voltear a verlo- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vámonos!-

Baron cabizbajo, guarda silencio unos segundos

-Yo... no puedo hacerlo, yo.... merezco quedarme aquí, para morir... solo- le contesta Báron

-No digas tonterías- Le dice Carlos mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su cabeza

Báron voltea a verlos rápidamente 

-Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa- Dice Loonie

-Sí, el verdadero enemigo aquí, es Evílica- Dice Uma

\- Y nos demostraste que eres diferente a ella- añade Jane

-Baron... Mal siempre creyó en ti.... y ahora nosotros también lo hacemos- Le Dice Evie viéndolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, al igual que todos

Báron se quedó completamente sorprendido y sus ojos se empezaron a ponerse llorosos

-Vayamos a derrotar a Evílica................ ¡JUNTOS! - Le dice Ben mientras extiende su mano hacia el

Báron no aguanto más y rompió un llanto en silencio... se acercó a Ben y le tomo la mano

-Muchas gracias… a todos...- Dice mientras baja la cabeza para seguir llorando

Todos se ponen en marcha.

Por otro lado... en Auradon, Evílica observó todo con el cetro de Maléfica

-Pobres incrédulos... es tiempo de darles una sorpresa - Dice Evílica quien después, hace brillar el cetro -Ni por que les deje sus armas saldrán vivos de esa isla ¡TODOS VAN A MORIR! y aunque no lo hagan y de milagro logren llegar al castillo.... ya habrá sido demasiado tarde…-

En otros lugares del castillo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Gritaban estudiantes mientras corrían por sus vidas para no ser absorbidos por unas nubes sobre ellos... 

-¡NI UNA SOLA ALMA QUEDARA VIVIENDO EN AURADO!... A JA JA JA JA- Termina Evílica riendo 

Mientras que alza su otro cetro pequeño y se ve como todas las personas absorbidas por las nubes quedaban atrapados dentro de el...


	12. Rocas y un arbusto

Los chicos se encontraban corriendo entre las calles, con Mal en la espalda de Ben, que aún se encontraba desmayada, resistiendo el dolor y sudando bastante...

-Hay que salir de aquí lo antes posible- Dice Báron que ya era parte de ellos

-Resiste un poco más Mal- Le dijo Ben mientras seguía moviéndose

-¡Por aquí! ¡Ya estamos muy cerca del puente! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Jay mientras señalaba un lugar

Pero cuando arrancó corriendo hacia esa dirección, salió una de las criaturas grandes creadas por Evílica, que le tapó el paso, haciéndolo chocar y con el impacto salir volando

-¡Jay!- Grita Lonnie que se acerca a él para ayudarlo a levantarse

-¡Imposible! ¿Qué hace una de esas criaturas aquí?- Grita Doug sorprendido al igual que todos

-Evílica...- Dijo Báron en voz baja viéndolos con los puños cerrados fuertemente

-Oh no... chicos...- Les dijo Jane nerviosa

Todos voltearon y solo vieron como por todas direcciones comenzaron a salir criaturas de entre las calles y las casas

Ben bajo a Mal junto a Evie

-Evie...- Le dijo Ben pero antes de decir algo, ella lo interrumpió

-Lo se... no tienes ni que decírmelo- Le dice con una sonrisa mientras que Ben también sonríe y le asiente

-Oye chico, creo que necesitaras esto- Le dice Harry a Báron mientras le lanza una espada

-Pero... ¿de dónde...?- Y antes de terminar lo interrumpe Gil

-En una isla de villanos, hay armas por doquier!-

Báron les asiente con la cabeza, y se prepara para luchar

-Espero estén listos todos... ¡porque es hora de patear unos cuantos traseros!- Dice Uma sonriendo y sacando el tridente

Todos los demás igual sonríen y preparan sus armas para iniciar con la batalla, claro exceptuando a Evie

-¡A ELLOS!- Grita Ben mientras corre junto con los demás para empezar a atacar

Nuevamente, era fácil, los chicos los lograban vencer fácilmente, incluyendo a Báron

-¡Bien! ¡Parece que esta vez no se están multiplicando!- Dice Carlos

-¡Si! ¡Acabaremos con ellos rápidamente!- Le contesta Lonnie

Y así fue... pero cuando ya solo quedaban unos cuantos más, del cielo comenzaron a aparecer unas nubes. Todos se detuvieron sorprendidos

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Grita Uma

-¡Evílica! ¡Tiene que ser ella!- Grita Jay

Pero no, de las nubes no apareció ella, de las nubes salieron unos rayos verdes que fueron a impactar directamente a las criaturas, acto seguido, los cuerpos de las criaturas que solo habían estado hechos de magia, comenzaron a agarrar volumen formado por piedras y uno que era el más grande de todos, hecho de ramas y hojas. Se habían hecho más poderosos

-Oh no...- Dijo Jane

-¡Evílica los mutó! ¡Ahora son más fuertes!- Añadió Báron

-Tsk... ¡Aaaaaaaah!- Dice Harry con un grito de guerra mientras se lanza sobre ellos

Pero al impactar, su ataque no le había hecho ni cosquillas, Harry queda sorprendido, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el monstro lo impacto fuertemente con su brazo para sacarlo volando hacia los demás

-¡Harry!- Gritaron Uma y Gil

Carlos enojado al ver la escena, toma vuelo, sale corriendo y da un salto hacia la criatura para caer y darle una patada bastante potente, pero antes de impactar, la criatura estira su brazo y lo detiene en el aire, para luego lanzarlo también hacia los demás

-¡Carlos!- Grita Jane

-Esto es malo... se han hecho más fuertes- Dice Ben

Pero alguien pasa entre ellos y se pone al frente...

-Chicos... no se preocupen, yo me encargo- Dijo Doug quien se acomodó los lentes y agarró fuertemente su pico  
Rápidamente corrió hacia uno de ellos y al impactarlo con el pico, le hizo un profundo hueco del cual el monstruo comenzó a craquearse. Jay aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse y con un puñetazo, desintegrarlo por completo

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritan todos bastante felices

-¡Bien hecho Doug! Gracias al pico... ¡Los demás podrán acabar con ellos!- Dice felizmente Evie quien seguía alado de Mal 

-¡Hagámoslo!- Grita Ben

Y así le hicieron, Doug los impactaba primero para luego los demás darles el golpe final hasta acabar con todos. Solo quedaba uno… el monstruo gigante de hojas

-Bien ¡Ahora solo faltas tú!- Grita Doug corriendo hacia el

Pero al impactar, el pico simplemente lo atravesó y se quedó enredado entre las ramas y hojas, para después dar un rugido enorme que crea un remolino en el cual encierra a Doug y compañia, los chicos no dejaban de dar vueltas en círculos, hasta que la criatura detiene el remolino y todos salen volando impactando al suelo  
Evie que seguía con Mal, estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos al ver lo que el monstruo les había hecho. Todos estaban aturdidos por el golpe, acto seguido, la criatura voltea a verlas y se empieza acercar hacia ellas, Evie se da cuenta y se para rápidamente frente a Mal con su espejo apuntando hacia la criatura

-¡ALEJATE AHORA MISMO! ¡NO DES NI UN PASO MAS!- Le grito Evie amenazante

El monstruo se detuvo, y extendió sus brazos moviéndolos en círculos haciendo otro remolino, pero esta vez era distinto, el aire giraba en dirección contraria ¡había creado un mini vórtice de absorción!. Evie se comenzó a arrastrar unos centímetros, pero estaba resistiendo lo más que podía, hasta que su espejo salió volando para ser absorbido y quedar atrapado entre las hojas. La criatura se detuvo y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente hacia ellas. Evie como la primera vez con Báron, extendió sus brazos ¡no iba a abandonar a Mal por nada en el mundo!

El monstruo alzo su brazo y apuntó hacia ella, dispuesto a clavarle sus ramas. Evie cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibir el ataque, hasta que de pronto... siente una mano en su hombro... y voltea la cabeza rápidamente ¡Era Mal! que con mucha dificultad se encontraba de pie, Evie se quedó en shock y sintió como del hombro Mal la empujo hacia detrás de ella poniéndose frente a la criatura... Evie lo supo, Mal las defendería con su magia

-¡MAL! ¡DETENTEEEEEEEE!- Le grita Evie llorando y abrazándola por detrás

Los chicos que se estaban recuperando del aturdimiento vieron la escena y comenzaron a gritar

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡MAAAAAAAAAL!-

Pero eso no iba a servir de nada... porque Mal comenzó a pronunciar las palabras

-Llamas dentro de mi corazón de Dragón, ¡defiendan a mis amigos y a mí de este dolor!-

Unas enormes llamas prendieron fuego a la criatura que comenzó a rugir fuertemente para después desintegrarse en el aire, la batalla había acabado

-¡DGHHH...AAAAAAAAHH- Da Mal un fuerte grito mientras empieza a caer, pero Evie quien la estaba abrazando, la sujeto fuerte para que no caiga al piso tan de golpe

-¡MAAAAAAL! ¡RESISTE!- Le grita Evie 

Todos fueron corriendo hacia ellas rápidamente y presenciaron como la mancha ya le había cubierto más de la mitad de su pecho y cuello, y estaba al principio de su mejilla

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI AHORA MISMO!- Grita Báron

Ben rápidamente toma a Mal y la coloca nuevamente sobre su espalda. Los chicos que ya estaban muy cerca del puente y se pusieron en marcha


	13. El puente

Luego de unas cuantas calles más, los chicos llegaron al puente ya dispuestos a salir de la isla

-¡Si! ¡JA-JA!- Grita Jay emocionado

-¡Por fin hemos llegado!- Dice Carlos saltando

-¡Cuando pongamos un pie sobre el puente saldremos de la zona y Mal se sentirá mejor!- Dice Lonnie

-Esperen...- Dice Báron mientras lo voltean a ver- Esto es demasiado fácil... y conociendo a Evílica... siento que algo no anda bien-

-Tiene mucha razón, nos estamos olvidando de algo... y creo saber de qué- Le contesta Ben mientras camina hacia la orilla donde inicia el puente

Al llegar, extiende su brazo frente a él y al acercarse un poco más topa con una barrera invisible que al tocarla esta aparece

-No puede ser...- Dice Evie frustrada

-La barrera que nos mantuvo encerrados durante tanto tiempo ¡se ha activado otra vez!- Dice Gil

-¡NOOO!- Grita Jay con las manos en su cabeza

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- Dice Harry con un tono de fastidio

-¡Tiene que haber alguna forma!- Dice Báron enojado cerrando fuertemente los puños

-Es imposible, no hay forma de romper la barrera mágica- Informa Doug

-Creo que conozco a alguien que podría hacerlo- Dijo Carlos

Todos lo voltearon a ver rápidamente

-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres Carlos? ¿quién?- Le pregunta Ben bastante sorprendido al igual que todos

Carlos se les queda viendo para después dar un paso hacia un lado mostrando a la persona que estaba detrás de el

-¿Yo?- Dijo Jane

-¡Es cierto! ¡La varita mágica!- Grita Uma mientras ella y todos los demás se ponen contentos

-Pero... no... es imposible, con la magia de Evílica la barrera es más fuerte que antes… y yo no soy como mi madre ¡jamás podría hacer una hechizo que la pueda romper!- Les dice bastante nerviosa y dudosa

Carlos se pone frente a ella, la sujeta de las manos y la ve directamente a los ojos

-Tienes razón, no eres como tu madre, no eres el Hada Madrina, tu............................... ¡Eres Jane!-

Jane abre los ojos sorprendida para después apartase de Carlos dando unos pasos para atrás, saca la varita y apunta hacia la barrera mientras que todos se hacen a un lado.  
La sujeta fuertemente con ambas manos y dispara, el rayo impacta contra la barrera, pero este rebota hacia otro lado

-¡Vamos Jane!- Grito Lonnie

-¡Tu puedes!- Grita Evie

Jane se prepara otra vez y dispara, pero nuevamente el rayo impacta y rebota

-¡No te rindas!- Grita Jay

-¡Puedes hacerlo!- Grita Ben

Jane comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y voltea a ver a Carlos, al verlo, el solo la estaba observando, con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que le asintió con la cabeza  
En ese momento Jane cerro sus ojos y recordó las palabras de él... 

«Tu... ¡ERES JANE! »

Jane abre los ojos nuevamente, toma con más fuerza la varita y ¡dispara!. Un potente rayo salió de ella impactando y rompiendo la barrera frente a ellos

-¡ESOOOO! 

-¡SIIIIII!

Todos comienzan a brincar de emoción y se acercan rápidamente a Jane para felicitarla

-Lo hice...- Le dice Jane a Carlos que aun seguía sorprendida

-Nunca dude de ti- Le contesta Carlos con una sonrisa

-¡Ben!- Grita Jay

-¡Si!- Le contesta Ben, que sabía que debía cruzar rápidamente la barrera para que el veneno deje de afectarle tanto a Mal

Corre y da un paso a través de ella para después bajar a Mal de su espalda acomodándola en el suelo del puente

-¡Mal!- Le grita Ben

Todos igualmente cruzan y se acercan a ellos

En ese momento Mal se queja un poco para después comenzar abrir los ojos

-¡Mal! ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunta Evie 

-El... ardor... se fue...- Dice Mal con mucho trabajo 

-Ahhh....- Suspiran todos

Mal se sienta, después Ben y Evie la ayudan a pararse

-¿Segura que puedes caminar?- Le dice Ben

-Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor- Le contesta Mal

-¡Ah no sabes que susto nos diste!- Le dice Evie que se lanza a abrazarla, mientras Mal le sonríe

Pero de pronto, Báron se para frente a Mal cabizbajo

-Mal… finalmente puedo hablar contigo- Le dice Báron mientras alza la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos  
Mal y todos lo voltean a ver sorprendidos

-Yo… quería decirte… gracias- Añade Báron que, seguido a eso, extiende su mano y con una sonrisa le dice- Gracias…. Por haberme salvado-

Todos sonríen al igual que Mal, para después… darle la mano

-¡Bien! ¡Todos estos problemas se han solucionado!- Dice Jay exaltado

-¡Y ahora solo nos queda el problema más importante!- Añade Carlos igual exaltado

-Acabar con Evílica- Dice Báron mientras junta los puños

-¡Exactamente! Hey... ¡Este chico se adapta rápido! - Le dice Jay mientras todos comienzan a reír

El ambiente tenso ya se había calmado un poco... pero ahora, los descendientes tenían que ir por la tarea más difícil de todas

Por otro lado... Evílica aún se encontraba observándolos con el cetro

-Oh.. pero si han salido de la isla...- Dice mientras sonríe macabramente- A decir verdad... iba a ser demasiado aburrido que mueran ahí dentro... en cambio... ¡VOY A TENER EL PLACER DE ASESINARLOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-


	14. La unión hace la fuerza

Ya era de noche cuando Mal y compañía finalmente llegaron a Auradon, estaban nerviosos puesto que no sabían que había pasado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la isla

-Escuchen, no bajen la guardia ni un segundo y mantengan sus armas listas- Les dice Ben

Luego de caminar un rato, se dieron cuenta de algo...

-¡Hey! ¿En dónde está todo mundo?- Dice Carlos

-Es cierto, no hemos visto a ningún enemigo o aliado- Dice Lonnie

-Esto no me está gustando nada...- Dice Jane nerviosa

-Ev- Le dice Mal mientras la voltea a ver

-¡Si!- Le contesta Evie

Al instante saca su espejo y pronuncia las siguientes palabras

-Espejito, espejito, revélame el lugar en donde la maldad se ha escondido-

Pero el espejo no mostraba más que una especie de estática 

-Oh no... los poderes de Evílica son más fuertes que los del espejo- Dice Evie preocupada

-Intenta con nuestros demás amigos- Le dice Jane

-¡Si!- Le contesta Evie mientras vuelve a mirar la espejo -Espejito, espejito, revélame a donde nuestros amigos han ido-

Sin embargo, el espejo volvió a mostrar la misma estática

-No puede ser...- Dijo Uma

-Eso solo podría significar que...- Dice Ben

-...Evílica los tiene- Le completa la frase Báron

-Oh no... esto es muy malo...- Dice Jay

-Adentrémonos mas en la escuela, tal vez ahí encontremos a Evílica- Dice Doug

-¡Si! ¡En marcha!- Les dice Ben

Mientras caminaban iban viendo como la escuela estaba destruida, escombros por todos lados y paredes tiradas. Hasta que llegaron al jardín

-Esa bruja...- Dijo Báron molesto por ver el desastre

-Nuestro hogar...- Dijo Evie muy triste 

-¡Y NO ESTA POR NIINGUNA PARTE!- Grito Jay

Todos estaban desesperados, pero.... de repente... se escuchó un rugido muy fuerte y rápidamente voltearon a ver a todos lados entrando en pánico, hasta que detrás de la escuela salió volando... ¡Un enorme Dragón!. Descendió frente a ellos y ya en el suelo sobre sus 4 patas, les tiró otro fuerte rugido.

-¡¿PERO QUEEEEEEEE?!- Grita Carlos

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Grita Lonnie

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESA ES...!- Grita Ben

Y del Dragón... salió una risa malvada

-Imposible...- Dice Mal

-¡EVÍLICAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grita Báron fuertemente

-¡Miren nada más quienes han llegado por fin! ¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA!- Les grita Evílica- Prepárense... ¡¡¡POR QUE TODOS ESTAN A PUNTO DE MORIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!-

¡El dragón se lanza volando hacia ellos!

-¡CUIDADO!- Grita Ben mientras él y todos los demás saltan hacia un lado para esquivar al Dragón

El Dragón asciende al cielo para luego darse la vuelta y regresar nuevamente hacia ellos

-¡TOMA ESTO!- Grita Uma mientras que con el tridente le lanza rayos eléctricos

De igual forma Jane con la varita le comienza a lanzar ataques, pero el Dragón los esquiva fácilmente para luego extender sus garras y prepararse para impactarlos, pero antes de que eso suceda, Lonnie, Harry y Gil blanden y disparan sus armas, el Dragón recibe el ataque dejándolo aturdido, Jay, Carlos y Doug aprovechan para correr hacia el y darle un fuerte golpe, pero el Dragón para defenderse mientras estaba en ese estado, da un giro que impacta a todos con su cola y los saca volando, el Dragón va hacia la dirección donde salió volando Evie y se acerca a ella rápidamente

-¡TU SERAS LA PRIMERA EN SER DEVORADA!- Dice el Dragón mientras abre su boca dispuesta a comérsela

Pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo por que sintió algo en su cabeza... ¡Era Báron!

-¡Hey! ¡gracias por el coletazo! ¡solo así me pude subir a ti bruja inmunda! - Le grito Báron mientras alza su espada- ¡PARA HACER ESTO!- 

¡Báron le clavó la espada en uno de sus ojos! El Dragón alzo la cabeza y comenzó a rugir por el dolor, pero Báron pierde el equilibrio y comienza a caer, Jay corre hacía donde estaba cayendo y lo logra atrapar

-¡Bien hecho Báron y Jay!- Le grita Ben

-¡¡¡INSOLENTES!!!, ¡NO CREAN QUE CON ESO HAN ACABADO!- Les grita Evílica

Acto seguido el dragón golpea fuertemente el piso y con sus manos agarra pedazos de roca que comienza a lanzar hacia ellos, todos comienza a esquivarlas, pero una estaba a punto de impactar a Evie

-¡EV! ¡CUIDADO!- Le grita Mal

Evie intenta moverse, pero sabía que no le daría tiempo y antes de que le dé, aparece Doug que con su pico la parte por la mitad haciendo que ambas partes pasen al lado de ellos

-¡DOUG!- Dice Evie bastante feliz al verlo

-Jamás permitiré que toquen a mi princesa- Dice mientras se acomoda los lentes

El Dragón se pone furioso al ver la escena, no obstante, antes de que haga algo al respecto, otra bala de Lonnie impacta sobre el aturdiéndolo nuevamente, pero esta vez el Dragón extiende sus alas y comienza a volar antes de recibir otro ataque, solo que olvido un detalle impórtate, ¡no todos tenían ataques cuerpo a cuerpo! y cuando se da cuenta, es impactada por disparos de Uma, Jane y Gill

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Sigan asi!- Grita Báron

-Esto es extraño, el dragón aun no lanza fuego... ¿Acaso nos está subestimando?- Dice Loonie enojada

-O tal vez estamos siendo más rápidos, ¡no le estamos dando chance de nada!- Dice Jay emocionado

-Sí y es mejor para nosotros- Añade Ben

El Dragón aún más furioso desciende y sobre ellos, abre la boca enormemente

-Oh no... ¡CUIDADOOOO!- Grita Báron

Pero del Dragón, salió una potentísima brisa que comenzó a arrastrarlos

-Nnnnnnnnhgrrrr... ¡El viento es demasiado fuerte!- Grita Harry

-¡Ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos!- Grita Gil

No aguantaron más y todos salieron empujados mientras que el Dragón aterriza frente a ellos

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA...! ¡MOCOSOS INCREDULOS! ¡JAMAS PODRÁN VENCERME!- Grita Evílica- ¡DEVORARE A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!

Los chicos estaban en el piso, era demasiado, estaban agotados, mientras que Mal los observaba con desesperación, hasta que Evílica la voltea a ver...

-Vamos niña... se lo que estás pensando, ¿Qué esperas para transformarte y luchar contra mí...? Aunque por supuesto el veneno se expandiría por todo tu cuerpo... pero... es un sacrificio que por supuesto estarías dispuesta hacer para salvar a tus amiguitos... ¿no es así?- Le dice Evílica burlonamente intentando persuadirla

Mal sabía que Evílica tenía razón... iba a tener que defender a sus amigos y no le importaría perder la vida, así que da unos pasos al frente, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo... se escucha una voz

-N... No...- Era Ben, intentando ponerse de pie

-Umh... disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?- Le dice Evílica mientras que al igual que Mal, lo voltean a ver

-Dije... ¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE MAL LUCHE!- Vuelve a decir Ben que ya se había puesto de pie

-¡NO NOS VAMOS A RENDIR!- Grita Carlos

-¡TE DERROTAREMOS NOSOTROS MISMOS!- Grita Jay

-¡Y SALVAREMOS A MAL DEL VENENO!- Grita Evie también

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritan todos los demás

Mal se les quedo viendo en shock... a pesar de estar exhaustos seguían defendiéndola

Evílica furiosa... da un grito al cielo

-¡¡¡¡INSOLEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEES!!!-   
Pero cuando menos se lo espera recibe otros disparos de Uma, Gil, Jane, Harry y Lonnie que la dejan más aturdida que nunca, y nuevamente el Dragón piensa en volar pero para su sorpresa Jay la sujetó por las alas poniéndolas al piso mientras que en un rápido movimiento de Doug con su pico, las clava al suelo, evitando que escape otra vez, Ben aprovecha para correr hacia el e impactarlo con su espada, pero antes de llegar el Dragón se recuperó y rápidamente abrió la boca para rugir y volver a tirar esos potentes vientos, Ben salió volando pero Báron quien había clavado su espada al suelo, lo logró tomarlo de el brazo, sujetándolo

-¡CARLOS!- Grita Evie mientras lanza su espejo hacia arriba

Puesto que Carlos había dado un enorme brinco para esquivar la brisa, toma el espejo y en el aire, lo apunta hacia el Dragón

-Espejito, espejito... ¡MUESTRAME TU LUZ!- Grita Evie

Y del espejo, sale un rayo de luz que ciegan por completo a la criatura, haciendo que deje de rugir

-¡AHORA!- Grita Báron

-¡Si!- Grita Ben y sale corriendo 

Quien va directo al pecho del Dragón con la espada lista y que en un rápido movimiento se la clava... acertando así... el golpe final

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita fuertemente el Dragón 

Que acto seguido... comenzó a transformarse en polvo... desintegrándose...

Todos estaban en shock...

-Lo....... hicimos- Dice Carlos 

-Re...almente... lo hicimos...- Dice Uma

-La... derrotamos...- Dice Jay

-Evílica... desapareció… para siempre- Dice Báron

Por las mejillas de todos comienzan a escurrir lagrimas

-Ganamos...- Dice Ben- ¡¡¡VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- Gritan todos mientras saltan y festejan de emoción

-¡¡¡¡¡BIEEEEEN!!!- Grita Jay- ¡Ahora solo hay que averiguar donde aparecen los demás!

-¡MAL! ¡LO HICIMOS! ¡LA DERROTAMOS! - Dice Evie llorando mientras la abraza fuertemente -¡YA ESTAS A SALVO!

-Lo hicieron... realmente lo hicieron- Dice Mal también con lágrimas en sus ojos e igualmente abrazándola

-¡Mal! ¡El veneno!- Dice Evie mientras se separa rápidamente de ella para verle su cuello- ¿Eh? aún sigue la mancha-

-No te preocupes Ev, ¡ya se ira dispersando poco a poco!- Le dice Mal

-Es cierto, tardo en hacer efecto, probablemente igual tarde en quitarse- Dice Doug mientras se acerca a ellas al igual que los demás

Pero en eso... Báron se espanta

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡ESPEREN!- Grita Báron que se acerca corriendo a Mal para verla

-Báron ¿qué pasa?- Le dice Ben preocupado mientras que el al igual que los demás esperaban una respuesta, nerviosos

-Así no es como funciona el veneno, al derrotar la fuente, se dispersa al instante, de otra forma, si la mancha se queda es porque ya es demasiado tarde y ya se expandió por todo el cuerpo, solo que eso es imposible, la mancha de Mal es grande pero no la cubre por completo...-

Todos se comienzan a entrar en pánico

-Ba... Báron... ¿Estás seguro?- Le dice Evie

-Todos estos años vi como Evílica lo empleo con otros magos, estoy más que seguro...- Le dice nervioso

Pero antes de que alguien diga algo más... de las cenizas del Dragón escuchan un graznido, todos voltean a esa dirección rápidamente y solo ven como de ahí.............................. ¡SALE QROWLEY!   
Mientras que, por otro lado, un humo comienza a surgir, del cual a través de el aparece...

-¡¡¡¡¡EVÍLICA!!!!!- Grita Báron

-¡¡¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!- Ríe Evílica fuertemente- ¿Qué pasa chicos...? ¿Por qué las caras largas?... No creían que ya se habían desecho de mi... ¿o sí?


	15. El juego de Evílica

-¡¡¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!- Ríe Evílica fuertemente- ¿Qué pasa chicos...? ¿Por qué las caras largas?... No creían que ya se habían desecho de mi... ¿O sí?

-Nosotros... estuvimos todo este tiempo... luchando contra Qrowley...- Dice Báron

-¿Por eso... nunca escupió fuego...?- Dice Uma recordando

-Tiene sentido... el cuervo solo adquirió la forma... pero no podía usar esa habilidad única en Dragones- Les informa Doug temblando al igual que todos

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA!.... Eso es correcto... lo único que yo hacía era hablar a través de él, como siempre lo había hecho...- Les dice Evílica burlonamente

-Fuimos engañados...- Dice Jane en el suelo apoyándose de manos y rodillas

Todos se encontraban petrificados, habían dado todo en esa batalla, pero al final... sabían que no había servido de nada

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!... Lo bueno apenas está a punto de comenzar... ¡AHORA SI LOS MATARE A TODOS!- Les grita Evílica para luego voltear a ver a Mal- Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? tus amigos se encuentran completamente exhaustos... ¿no crees que ahora si es tiempo de que los defiendas...?- La provoca Evílica nuevamente

Mal estaba parada frente a todos viendo a Evílica, y nuevamente lo sabía... ahora si debía hacerlo, ahora si debía luchar sin que nada le importe. Pero antes de que haga o diga algo al respecto... junto a ella ve como pasa Ben, seguido de Carlos, Jay, Báron, Uma y todos los demás, queda completamente sorprendida, acto seguido, solo siente como una mano la sujeta del hombro, era la mano de Evie, que como en la isla, la empuja por detrás de ella, colocándose al frente junto con los demás

-¿Huh......?- Dice Evílica con cara de fastidio luego de ver la escena  
-No importa a cuantos enemigos derrotemos... no importa cuántas batallas luchemos... ¡¡¡NO NOS VAMOS A DETENER NUNCA HASTA ACABAR CONTIGO!!!- Le grita Ben fuertemente con firmeza y seguridad

En ese momento todos se pusieron en guardia, listos para lo que se venía

-Ch... chicos...- Les dice Mal con los ojos llorosos

-Quédate detrás, nosotros nos encargaremos- Le dice Evie en pose de guardia también

-Ev...- Le contesta Mal 

-Mmhp... Como quieran....... ¡ES HORA DE QUE MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Grita Evílilica mientras se lanza hacia ellos con ambos cetros en mano

Ben se interpone quedándose con su escudo y los cetros de Evílica cruzados, chocando, Báron corre hacia ella por la derecha y Doug por la izquierda con espada y pico en mano, pero Evílica se da cuenta y antes de recibir el ataque se impulsa con el escudo dando un salto de media vuelta hacia atrás, en el aire ve por otro lado a Carlos que también había saltado extendiendo la pierna para patearla, pero ella fue más rápida y con uno de los cetros lo golpea, tirándolo al piso. Al aterrizar, Evílica ve de reojo a Jay que estaba a punto de abrazarla por detrás, Evílica se agacha haciendo que Jay abrace el aire, para luego por el impulso tropezar contra ella, Uma, Lonnie, Jane, Harry y Gill le disparan, pero nuevamente Evílica los esquiva con un salto, extiende un cetro y lo apunta hacia Mal disparando, pero Evie se interpone con el espejo para rebotar el hechizo hacia otra dirección.  
Evílica aterriza y voltea nuevamente a ver a Mal

-¡Vamos sobrina mía! ¿por qué te quedas ahí parada?... ¿qué estas esperando para transformarte?- Le dice burlonamente

-¡Mal!- Le grita Báron que igual voltea a verla- ¡No la escuches! ¡pase lo que pase no debes transformarte! ella solo quiere que la mancha se expanda más rápido... por qué solo si el veneno te mata ¡podrá absorber todos tus poderes!-

Todos se quedan quietos, espantados por lo que acaban de escuchar

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA!- Ríe Evílica -Báron está en lo correcto, iba a ir a la isla por tus poderes luego de que el veneno te asesine, solo que eso hubiera tardado unos días más... y para mi sorpresa ¡lograron escapar! La cual es mejor de lo que creí... descubrí que soy bastante impaciente así que luego de jugar un rato con ustedes ¡TUS PODERES SERAN MIOS! ¡A JA JA JA JA JA!

-Bruja descarada...- Dice Uma

-Creo que está diciendo la verdad, no ha hecho nada más que esquivarnos... está jugando con nosotros- Dice Doug

-¡PUES SEA COMO SEA! ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE EL VENENO LA MATE!- Grita Jay

-¡Si! ¡ACABAREMOS CONTIGO ANTES DE QUE ESO SUCEDA!- Grita Carlos

-¡JA JA JA JA JA POBRES INCREDULOS!... No solo tendrían que vencerme a mí para destruir la fuente ¡también tendrían que destruir el cetro de Maléfica!- Les dice Evílica

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡No tiene sentido!- Le grita Báron confundido

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Báron?- Le dice Ben

-Cuando un mago muere por el veneno de la Dalinda Negra, todos los poderes que alguna vez tuvo, van directo hacia la fuente- Explica Báron

-Ya comprendo, la fuente siempre es el hechicero que usa el veneno y de esa manera se queda los poderes para sí mismo- Le añade Doug

-Exactamente- Le contesta Báron

-¡¿Pero entonces por qué lo hiciste?! ¿¡Por qué te dividiste?!- Le grita Carlos

-¡JA JA JA JA JA!- Ríe Evílica -Bueno tal vez tenga mis razones extras para hacer lo que hago y talvez quiera compartir mis poderes......... ¡PERO ESO NO ES DE SU INCUNVENCIA! ¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA!.... De todos modos, como les dije, solo es en un cetro... mientras que en el otro... ¡Tengo capturados a todos en el Reino de Auradon! y también tendrían que destruirlo si quieren salvarlos ¡A JA JA JA!

-Oh no...- Dice Uma

-¡MADRE!- Grita Jane 

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA! Pero bueno... si me permiten... ¡SEGUIRE JUGANDO UN RATO MAS CON TODOS USTEDES!- Grita Evílica

-¡Te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho!- Grita Loonie mientras corre hacia ella con su espada

Evílica le detiene la espada con un cetro y con el otro le da un potente golpe que la saca volando chocando fuertemente contra Carlos, Ben por otro lado, llegó también blandiendo su espada pero ella lo esquiva moviéndose hacia un lado y poniendo el cetro en sus pies para hacer que se tropiece, en el piso toma su escudo y lo usa para protegerse de unos disparos que le habían lanzado Uma, Jane y Gil, acto seguido, lanza el escudo hacia Báron que rebota en Harry y Doug, pues vio que se encontraban corriendo hacia ella dispuestos a atacarla, para después rebotar en Jay, pero él lo logra sujetar, da una vuelta con la que agarra impulso y lo lanza nuevamente contra Evílica, quien en un rápido movimiento antes del impacto, inclina su espalda hacia atrás, pasando el escudo sobre su torso y cuando regresa, frente a ella se encontraba Evie, con el espejo listo 

-Espejito, espejito, ¡MUESTRAME TU LUZ!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAARRHHGG!- Exclama Evílica mientras se cubre los ojos con las manos

-¡¡Y AHORA TOMA ESTOOOOOO!!- Le grita Ben que corrió rápidamente con la espada sujetada con sus dos manos alzada sobre su cabeza

Y cuando la blande hacia Evílica... esta cruzo sus dos cetros y detuvo el espadazo entre ellos haciendo que queden cara a cara, Ben la vio directo a los ojos con mirada de pánico y acto seguido, Evílica le sonríe

-Era broma- Le dice con un tono de burla para después, descruzar rápidamente sus cetros golpeando a Ben y mandándolo a volar- ¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¿Acaso se les olvida que mi magia es más fuerte que la de ese espejo?-

Todos se quedaron impactados... no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que hacer para vencerla

-Maldición....- Dice Uma

-Y como Doug dijo, ni siquiera nos está atacando...- Dice Lonnie

-Sí, solo sigue jugando y burlándose de nosotros...- Añade Jane preocupada

En eso Evílica da un salto enorme y llega sobre una torre derrumbada a mitad del área de donde se encuentran

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA!.... Bueno bueno... la verdad es que no quiero romperme una uña atacándolos...-Les dice con un tono de sarcasmo- ¡SERA MAS DIVERTIDO VER QUE ALGUIEN MAS LO HAGA!

Evílica alza el cetro y dispara al suelo para hacer aparecer sobre él, varias criaturas como las de antes mientras que todos quedan sorprendidos

-¡No puede ser!- Grita Evie

-¡JODER! ¡MAS PROBLEMAS!- Grita Jay

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!- Termina Evílica riendo fuertemente


	16. Reencuentro

Esta vez las criaturas estaban mezcladas, habían normales, de piedra, de hojas, e incluso otras más que no habían visto, creadas de agua, madera, entre otras cosas...   
Todos comenzaron a luchar contra ellos

-¡OH, USTEDES NO APRENDEN VERDAD!- Grita Carlos mientras no dejaba de dar patadas

-¡ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ODIAR ESTAS COSAS!- Grita Jay quien tampoco dejaba de atacar

La criatura de hojas, comenzó a mover los brazos para crear remolinos como la ves pasada, pero fue interrumpido…

-¡OH NO, NO LO HARAS OTRA VES!- Le grita Uma quien le disparo un rayo eléctrico provocando que en un área de sus hojas se prenda fuego 

-¡AHORA TOMA ESTO!- Grito Harry para después blandir su espada y sacar una corriente de viento que avivo las llamas del fuego, incendiándose 

Para luego con un disparo de Gil, el monstruo se desintegro por completo

-¡ESO!- Gritan los 3 mientras chocan las manos

Doug se encontraba picoteando a los hechos por roca, seguido de Evie que disparaba rayos de su espejo para terminar de romperlos

-¡QUE BUEN EQUIPO SOMOS CORAZÓN!- Grita Evie

-Je, ya los tenemos dominados- Dice Doug 

Pasó un rato y todos seguían luchando y venciendo a las criaturas mientras que, en la torre, Evílica los veía riendo

-¡A JA JA JA JA!... Que divertido es ver como gente lucha agotando sus energías, creyendo que aún hay esperanza... es tan conmovedor- Dice con tono de sarcasmo

-¡EVÍLICA!- le grito alguien por detrás de ella

Evílica sorprendida gira su cabeza para verlo... Era Báron

-Oh... miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí... hijo mío ¿acaso te arrepentiste de tus actos y te volverás a unir a mi?- Le dice Evílica burlonamente

-¡YO NO SOY HIJO DE UNA MALVADA BRUJA COMO TU! ¡NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASI! ¡Y JAMAS ME UNIRIA A TI OTRA VEZ!- Le grita Báron

-Mocoso insolente como te atreves... pero entonces dime ¿qué haces aquí indefenso?-

-E venido a hablar...- Le dice Báron seriamente

-¿Huh...? ¿Acaso crees que vas a quebrantarme como lo hizo contigo esa estúpida niña?- Le dice Evílica 

Mientras tanto de regreso con los chicos...  
Evie, Ben, Jay, Carlos se detienen junto a Mal unos momentos para recuperar un poco el aliento

-No podemos seguir así...- Dice Ben

-Sí, solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo- Dice Carlos

-A este paso el veneno se expandirá cada vez más- Dice Evie alterada  
-Es cierto y aún tenemos que pensar en cómo derrotaremos a Evílica- Dice Jay 

-Oigan esperen... creo que tengo un plan...- Les dice Mal

Todos la voltean a ver confundidos

-Mal... ¿cuál es?- Le dice Evie

-Uno que no les gustara escuchar pero pase lo que pase... ¡Tienen que confiar en mí!- Les dice Mal

Evie, Ben, Carlos y Jay voltean a verse con una cara de preocupación, para luego volver a ver a Mal y asentirle con la cabeza  
Luego de unos minutos Mal terminó de contarles lo que tenía pensado

-¡Uma!- Le grita Mal - Parece que tenemos un plan pero... ¿crees que puedan contenerlos unos momentos?-

Uma quien aún se encontraba luchando contra las criaturas, se detiene un momento, la voltea a ver y le responde

-¡Si! hagan lo que tengan que hacer ¡nosotros nos encargaremos!-

-¡Confíen en nosotros!- Añade Lonnie

-¡Adelante chicos, vayan!- Añade Jane

Mal les asiente con la cabeza, sabía que podía contar con ellos

-Muy bien... ¡pues andando!- Dice Mal

De regreso con Báron y Evílica…

-Oh Báron... lo veo en tus ojos, ¡veo esas ganas de acabar conmigo y vengar de una buena vez la muerte de tus padres!- Le dice Evílica

-Te equivocas...- Le contesta rápidamente

-¿Que dijiste?- Le dice Evílica furiosa

Báron se queda callado unos segundos y luego le dice...

-Cuando estábamos en la isla... estuve observando a esos chicos, todos se encontraban luchando, cubriéndose las espaldas, dándose ánimos unos a otros, preocupándose por todos.... ¡pasara lo que pasara no se rendían! Y en cuanto a mi... que hice cosas horribles anteriormente... ellos... ellos me perdonaron... ellos me unieron a su grupo... ellos me recordaron lo que era el amor... y todo fue gracias a que Mal.... quien me salvo. Y es cierto, jamás te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a mis padres... pero he decidido que ahora en adelante luchare... no por venganza... ¡SI NO PARA PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS!-

Evílica se pone furiosa y salta sobre el tirándolo al piso, y apunta a su mejilla con el cetro 

-Y dime... ¿cómo los protegerás exactamente?- Le dice con una sonrisa malévola para después hacer brillar el cetro- ¡ERES UN IMBÉSIL! ¡Un campesino como tu jamás tendría posibilidades contra mí! ¡VOY A MATARTE AHORA MISMO!-

Pero antes de que le haga algo... 

-¡EVÍLICA!- Le gritó Mal

Evílica deja a Báron para voltear a verlal

-Tú............- Le dice Evílica con una sonrisa  
Evílica comienza a caminar hacia ella, pero Mal no hace nada, solo se queda quieta hasta que Evílica quedo justo frente a ella

-Sobrina mía... ¿Te atreves a venir sola e indefensa frente a mi?- Le dice cambiando su sonrisa por una cara seria

-Evílica... yo...- Empezó a decir Mal

Pero fue interrumpida por Evílica quien en un rápido movimiento la sujeta por el cuello, elevándola muchos centímetros lejos del suelo

-¡AAAGGGKKK!- 

-¡¿TE ATREVES A VENIR SOLA E INDEFENSA FRENTE A MI?!.... ¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVES!

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Grita Báron en el piso

Pero antes de intentar levantarse, siente una mano que lo detiene y al voltear ¡Era Evie!

-Tienes que confiar en Mal- Le susurra Evie

Báron quedo confundido y voltea a ver nuevamente la escena.  
Evílica por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Evie, estaba muy ocupada con Mal

-¡GACK! ¡AGH!- Mal intentaba respirar

-¡ERES UNA TONTA! ¡NO SABES CUANTO ANSIO QUE EL VENENO ACABE CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ!-

-Guh... Tu... estas...... esperando... Nnnhhgg... a que muera...- Le dijo Mal con mucho trabajo  
-Asi es... y cuando eso pase ¡TUS PODERES SERAN MIOS! ¡A JA JA JA JA!- Le contesta Evílica

-Gack... pero... que pasaría si... ugh... yo muriera antes...-

En ese momento, Mal por detrás de ella, saca un pedazo de vidrio, Evílica se da cuenta y queda en shock

-No te atreverías...- Le dice Evílica alterada

Pero Mal en un acto suicida, lleva al vidrio directo a su corazón... ¡Iba a apuñalarse!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Evílica

Que en un movimiento de desesperación, suelta los cetros que tenía en la otra mano y la detiene de la muñeca, justo antes de apuñalarse

Acto seguido, Evie se acerca y recoge rápidamente los cetros del suelo, pero Evílica se da cuenta y suelta a Mal para girarse y con la palma de la mano, la golpea en su espalda hasta llegar al piso.  
Pero Mal que no dejaba de toser por las heridas de su cuello, agarra fuerzas para decir...

-Destello aparece para cegar, a mi enemigo en su totalidad-

Un enorme flash apareció cegando únicamente a Evílica

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Gritó Evílica desesperada, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia sus ojos  
Evie se pone rápidamente de pie y corre hacia la orilla de la torre, donde estaba Carlos y le da los cetros

-¡BEN, JAY! ¡AHORA!- Les grita Carlos

Ellos se encontraban en el suelo a un lado de la torre y al escuchar a Carlos rápidamente junta Jay sus manos con las cuales impulsa a Ben fuertemente hacia ellos con su espada lista, Carlos toma los cetros y con su habilidad, también da un fuerte salto hacia Ben, coloca los cetros en posición y al pasar junto a Ben, este blande la espada.... ¡Y los parte por la mitad!  
Evílica quien apenas se recuperaba del destello, vio como ambos cetros caían rotos…  
En ese momento...

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡ME ENGAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEE!- ¡EVÍLICA EXPLOTO FURIOSA! 

Mal estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse tosiendo y porque, al haber usado un hechizo, el veneno la estaba quemando

-¡¡¡TE ASESINAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Evílica, cegada por la ira, junta los dedos de una mano, y va directo hacia Mal para matarla

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Grita Evie que desde la orilla ve la escena y comienza a correr hacia ellas a pesar de que sabía que no llegaría a tiempo

Mal cierra los ojos aceptando su destino...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y de pronto... se escuchó un impacto...  
Mal abre los ojos y ve a Báron parado frente a ella viéndola, pero.... con la mano de Evílica atravesándole el estómago...

Mal y Evie se quedan en shock... petrificadas...

Hasta que Báron con sus últimas fuerzas...

-Mal... gracias a ti... me iré de este mundo sin arrepentirme de haber cometido alguna atrocidad... gracias a ti........ me iré limpio- Le dice, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Evílica saca su mano y Báron cae al suelo... muerto...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
En un lugar desconocido... Báron abre los ojos... y ve que todo a su alrededor es color blanco...

-Donde... ¿dónde estoy?- Dice mientras se pone de pie

De pronto, por detrás de él escucha…

-Ahora estas en un mejor lugar Báron- Le dijo la voz de mujer

-Luego de mucho tiempo... por fin nos reencontramos- Dijo un hombre

Báron voltea... y comienza a llorar de felicidad, al ver lo que había frente a él...


	17. La Guerra Parte 1

Mal y Evie seguían petrificadas, no lo podían creer...

Evílica que seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, se acerca a Mal, la agarra del cuello de su ropa, y la avienta directo hacia Evie que, por el impulso, caen por la orilla

Evílica estaba seria y luego de unos segundos de silencio, dice

-Maldición casi la mato...- 

Mientras tanto... Con los chicos, al romper los cetros los monstruos habían desaparecido y todos se encontraban reunidos, pero de pronto... ¡Vieron a las chicas caer!

-¡MAL! ¡EVIE!- Gritaron todos mientras corrían para atraparlas

Jay y Ben las logran atrapar, para después sentarlas en el suelo

-¡Chicas! ¡¿se encuentran bien?!- Grita Lonnie

-¡¿Que fue lo que pasó?!- Grita Uma

Pero Mal y Evie se encontraban en silencio... cabizbajas

-Mal... ¿qué pasa?- Le dice Ben con una cara de preocupación al verla así

-Oigan... ¿dónde está Báron?- Pregunta Gil

-Es cierto, Báron también estaba allá arriba- Dice Carlos  
-Oh no de seguro Evílica lo tiene ¡vamos por el!- Dice Jay quien se levanta para empezar a correr 

Pero antes de arrancar, Evie lo agarra de la mano deteniéndolo

-Báron...- Dice Evie aun cabizbaja 

-Fue asesinado por Evílica- Completa Mal la frase

Todos quedan petrificados, ponen una cara de shock... no podían creerlo...

-¿Qué...?- Dijo Harry 

-Imposible...- Dice Lonnie 

-¡No puede ser!- Dice Jane

-Lo hizo... ¡Evílica estaba a punto de matarme y él se interpuso!- Dice Mal quien se puso a llorar y abrazo fuertemente a Ben

Ben queda sorprendido y también abraza a Mal mientras lagrimas comienzan a escurrir por sus mejillas al igual que por las mejillas de los demás... no podían creerlo...

-Chicos ya verán que su muerte no habrá sido en vano...- Comenta Doug

-Tiene razón, pongamos fin a esto...- Dijo Carlos

Todos que seguían bastante tristes, asintieron con su cabeza, hasta que... el ambiente fue interrumpido 

Evílica apareció frente a ellos, cabizbaja... sin decir ni una sola palabra  
-¡EVÍLICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grita Ben

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!- Grita Jay

Pero Evílica se mantenía quieta... todos se quedaron sorprendidos... asustados... no sabían que pasaba... Y de pronto...

-Ya............- dice Evílica para después alzar la mirada- ¡YA E TEEEEEEEEEENIDOOOOOOO SUFICIEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

¡EXPLOTA NUEVAMENTE! Dando el grito al aire mientras alza los brazos. Muchísimo humo comenzó a salir alrededor de ella

-¡OH NO!- Grita Carlos

-¡¿AHORA QUE ESTA PASANDO?!- Grita Uma

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- Evílica seguía gritando descontroladamente

Comenzaron a haber relámpagos mientras que el humo seguía saliendo hasta crear una cortina enormemente alta cubriendo a Evílica en su totalidad, no obstante, eso no era todo, cientos de las criaturas de siempre comenzaron a salir, colocándose a los lados del humo...

Los chicos quedan aterrorizados, sorprendidos por la cantidad enorme de monstruos... era probablemente el fin

Pero por detrás de ellos, todos los estudiantes y soldados que se encontraban en el cetro... ¡aparecieron con toda clase de armas en mano!

-¡Disculpen por el retraso!- Dijo eufórica el hada madrina

-¡MADRE!- Grita Jane feliz al verla

-Teníamos que armarnos un poco antes de venir- Dice la Ex Reina

-Díganos... ¿llegamos tarde?- Dice el Ex Rey

-No papá... de hecho llegaron justo a tiempo...- Dice Ben emocionado

-¡Sí! ahora que hemos destruido ambos cetros…- Dice Jay

-¡ENTRE TODOS ACABAREMOS CON ELLA FACILMENTE!- Le completa Carlos

Todos estaban muy contentos por ver nuevamente a todo Auradon, ahora si estaban preparados para lo que sería la batalla final...

Pero toda esa felicidad estaría a punto de cambiar en unos instantes............

Unos relámpagos tronaron dentro del humo y el suelo comenzó a temblar... acto seguido... se escuchó un rugido como nunca antes se había escuchado, todos voltearon que estaba pasando... y la pesadilla comenzó al fin...

Del humo... comenzó a salir un enorme Dragón... todos estaban petrificados... viéndolo... 

El Dragón que ya había salido del humo por completo... se preparó para dar otro fuerte rugido

-¡¡¡TODOS RAPIDO, CLAVEN SUS ARMAS AL SUELO!!!- Grita Ben

Todos hicieron caso, rápidamente clavaron sus armas al suelo y cuando el dragón rugió, fueron impactados por la potentísima brisa que soltó

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!- Gritaba todo mundo mientras trataban de no salir volando sujetándose de sus armas fuertemente

El dragón se detuvo… todos quedaron helados ¡temblando por el enorme poder que había salido de el! No sabían que estaba pasando…

-E… e… es imposible…- Dijo Lonnie

-Rom… rompimos… los cetros…- Dice Ben

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡SON UNOS IMBÉCILES! ¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE DESTRUYENDO MIS CETROS ACABARIAN CON TODA MI MAGIA?!- Les grita el Dragón con la voz de Evílica

-¿Qué…?- Dice Evie en shock y nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar

Evílica hace una pausa unos segundos… para después sonreír y continuar diciendo

-A diferencia de un hechicero que necesita de la Dalinda Negra para absorberle los poderes a su prójimo, con los objetos, no funciona igual, y yo… con todos mis años de experiencia ¡PUDE ABSORBERLE LOS PODERES AL CETRO FÁCILMENTE! ¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA!-

Todos quedan helados tras escuchar la noticia, Evílica hace otra pausa… para finalmente gritar…

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!....... ¡¡¡ESTA VEZ YA NO TIENES OPCIÓN!!! ¡¡¡TRANSFORMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ O DE LO CONTRARIO CARBONIZARE A TODOS AHORA MISMO!!!-

Los chicos se encontraban parados temblando, el Dragón era enorme, imponente... no había manera de derrotarlo... pero de repente, Mal sale parándose frente a todos

-Lo hare...- Dice viendo directamente al Dragón

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Evie llorando mientras salta a abrazarla por detrás 

-¡MAL POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!- Grita Ben para también ir llorando a abrazarla 

-Mal...- Dijo Carlos que el Junto con Jay se acercaron con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Chicos... saben mejor que nadie que ya no queda otra opción...- Les dice Mal 

Quien se encontraba frustrada, no porque probablemente vaya a sacrificar su vida, sino porque es una decisión que le dolía mas a sus amigos que a ella misma

-¡NOO! ¡YA ENCONTRAREMOS UNA FORMA!- Le grito Ben

-¡POR FAVOR MAL TE LO RUEGO!- Le grita Evie

-¡SI TRABAJAMOS EN EQUIPO...!- Grita Carlos

-¡PROBABLEMENTE HAYA MANERA DE LOGRARLO!- Le completa Jay que al igual que Carlos, intentaban sonreír pero la realidad es que estaban quebrados por dentro

-Chicos... aun que duele admitirlo...- Dice Lonnie con sus ojos llorosos

-Mal tiene razón... No hay otra forma- Dice Doug cabizbajo

-Es nuestra única esperanza- Dijo Jane con lágrimas en las mejillas

Uma junto con los demás se mantenían callados, con los puños apretándolos fuertemente viendo al piso sin dejar de escurrir lagrimas por los ojos

Mal se voltea y ve a su novio, a su hermana y a sus dos hermanos...   
-No quiero volver a perder a alguien importante para mí... ustedes son mi familia... si le llegara a pasar algo a alguno de ustedes... jamás me lo perdonaría... es por eso que tengo que hacerlo- Les dice Mal

Los 5 chicos que seguían llorando desconsolados hasta que se abrazan fuertemente pues sabían que podría ser el último momento juntos. Al cabo de unos minutos se separan y Mal que se da media vuelta, comienza a caminar... 

-Mal...- Le dice Evie cabizbaja para detenerla antes de que se aleje mas 

Mal se detiene y se voltea

-Por favor... prométenos........- Dice Evie para luego alzar la cabeza y verla -¡PROMETENOS QUE REGRESARAS CON VIDA!

Mal con lágrimas en los ojos... ve a todos... y les dice...

-Chicos... les prometo........ ¡QUE DERROTARE A EVÍLICA Y REGRESARE CON VIDA!- Les dice extendiendo el brazo hacia ellos con un pulgar arriba y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

Todos comienzan a llorar fuertemente, viendo como Mal se marcha para ponerse en medio del campo de batalla

Mal comienza a sacar humo alrededor de ella, pero mientras eso pasa, el veneno se activa al instante 

-¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKHHH!!!- Grita Mal para después caer al piso de rodillas apoyándose con una mano y con la otra tocándose el cuello

El veneno ardía más que nunca, pero Mal lo aguanto con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin... se transformó en Dragón

-¡¡¡FINAAAAAAAAAAAALMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- Grita Evílica

Acto seguido, Mal vuela hacia el cielo rápidamente y Evílica que no pensaba quedarse atrás, la siguió, hasta que ambas se perdieron entre las nubes

Todo el ambiente era de tristeza... miedo y desesperación… pero sabían que no podían quedarse a esperar nada más, pues tenían una guerra frente a ellos. Ben luego de estar en silencio tanto tiempo... llorando desconsoladamente como todos los demás... agarro las fuerzas para dar unos pasos al frente, voltear a ver a todos y decir...

-Sé que todos comprenden mi dolor en estos momentos... pues la mujer que amo se encuentra arriesgando su vida por todos nosotros- Hace una pausa y continua- Pero quedarse llorando no va a servir de nada.... aún tenemos una guerra que combatir.... y asegurémonos de ganarla... para que cuando Mal regrese ¡LA RECIBAMOS TRIUNFANTES!

-¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!- 

-¡¡¡¡ESOOOOOOO!!!!

Comenzaron a gritar todos como locos, animados, ¡estaban listos para la batalla!

-Ese es nuestro muchacho...- Dice La Ex Reina mientras ella y el Ex Rey se abrazan viendo orgullosos a su hijo  
-Nuestro Rey...- añade el Ex Rey

-¡Da la orden capitán!- Le grita Jay

-¡Hazlo!- Grita también Carlos

Ben les asiente con la cabeza para después voltear a ver a Evie

-Mal regresará- Le dice Ben con una sonrisa

-Lo sé- Le responde Evie también con una sonrisa

Ben se prepara y da el tan esperado grito

-¡¡¡¡¡POR MAL............. Y POR AURADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!-


	18. La Guerra Parte 2

La batalla comenzó, todos se encontraban luchando, derramando sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Y con Mal, la batalla era frenética, ambos Dragones luchaban arduamente con un mismo propósito, acabar con el otro. 

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA! SOBRINA MIA... ¡¡¡ES TAN DIVERTIDO VERTE LUCHAR CON ESOS OJOS LLENOS DE ESPERANZA, CREYENDO QUE ME DERROTARAS Y SALVARAS A TODOS TUS AMIGOS!!!- Le grita Evílica quien en el aire esquivaba todos los ataques que Mal le lanzaba

-¡LO HARÉ! ¡TE DERROATE! ¡CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA!- Le contesta Mal gritando mientras seguía atacando

Evílica esquiva un zarpazo de Mal, para luego morder su cola, agarrándola fuertemente, da un giro para tomar impulso y la lanza, tirándola unos metres lejos. Mal extiende sus alas para detenerse y ve como Evílica va volando hacia ella, pero cuando quiere moverse para esquivarla, el ardor del veneno comenzó nuevamente, Mal se quedó rugiendo por el dolor, Evílica llegó tacleándola, acto seguido antes de que salga volando, con sus garras la sostiene nuevamente de la cola, la atrae hacia ella y con sus otras garras agarra al Dragón del cuello, acercándolo a su cara

-¡A JA JA JA JA! ¡NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA MI! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA?! ¡EL VENENO VA MAS RÁPIDO QUE NUNCA AL ESTAR TRASNFORMADA! ¡¡¡Y AHORA SOLO QUEDA ESPERAR A QUE MUERAAAAAAAS!!!- Le grita Evílica

Mal abre la boca y de ella comienzan a salir llamas, Evílica la suelta para esquivarlas. La rodea hasta llegar a su espalda, y se avienta hacia ella para morderla, Mal lo esquiva y se va volando, Evílica la sigue, pero Mal siente nuevamente el dolor del veneno y se detiene de golpe, Evílica con la velocidad que llevaba, impacta contra ella, ambas quedan frente a frente agarrándose con las garras, mientras que extendían sus cabezas lanzándose mordidas, ambos dragones rugían fuertemente

Mientras tanto con los chicos en la guerra...

-¡OH SI! ¡YA NOS ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADO!- Grita Jay

-¡SI! ¡ACABAREMOS CON TODOS FACILMENTE!- Grita Carlos

Quienes seguían luchando, la batalla era ardua y se escuchaban constantemente los rugidos de Dragón

-Vamos Mal... puedes hacerlo- Dijo Ben quien se había detenido para ver el cielo

-Cumple tu promesa...- Dijo Evie quien también miraba al cielo

Regresando con los Dragónes, seguían en la intensa batalla hasta que se separan para recuperar el aliento

-Tengo que admitirlo... no sé de dónde has sacado tanto poder pues sobrepasas incluso a tu madre... pero es por eso que de todos los magos que he asesinado... ¡TU ERES LA QUE MAS ANSIO POR ABSORBERLE TODOS LOS PODERES! ¡A JA JA JA JA!- Grita Evílica mientras se queda quieta volando

Mal quien solo la observaba, vuelve a sentir el dolor, y comienza a quejarse fuertemente

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA! ¡ESO ES! ¡SIENTE EL INTENSO DOLOR DEL VENENO! ¡Y DEJA QUE CUBRA TODO TU CUERPO!-

Mal agarra todas sus fuerzas para volver a lanzarse hacia Evílica, Mal la agarra de los hombros y la avienta hacia arriba, abre su boca y dispara una llamarada, pero a Evílica parecía no importarle pues solo alza su brazo para que las llamas no le den directamente, Mal seguía lanzando las llamas, mientras que Evílica cubriéndose se acercó hasta llegar frente a su cara y darle un fuerte golpe. Mal con la cabeza hacia un lado por el impacto alcanza a ver como Evílica acercaba la boca hacia su cara para después morderla fuertemente, Mal comienza a sacudir el cuerpo intentando liberarse, pero no servía de nada, Evílica era más fuerte, hasta que de pronto comienza a sentir un calor, fuego estaba a punto de salir de la boca de Evílica, Mal reacciona rápidamente y dobla su cuerpo y la pica en el ojo con su cola, Evílica por el dolor abre la boca y Mal se libera.

-¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIINSOLEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- Grita Evílica furiosa

Pero no se queda quieta y va de nuevo directo hacia Mal dándole un zarpazo, en su hombro, Mal por el dolor no hace nada más que rugir y Evílica abre la boca nuevamente para lanzar una llamarada que impacta contra Mal. Esta se desmaya y comienza a caer

Los chicos ocupados batallando contra los monstruos, de repente ven como Mal iba cayendo 

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Grita Ben

Mal pareció haber escuchado el grito pues esta despierta y abre sus alas para detenerse justo antes de llegar al suelo.

-Aaaaahhh.......- Supira Evie fuertemente

Pero la cosa no había terminado, Evílica sale de entre las nubes e impacta a Mal con otra tacleada, tirándose ambas al suelo. Ambos Dragones se ponen de pie y Mal que no quería luchar ahí por el miedo de lastimar a sus amigos, comienza a volar nuevamente hacia arriba, pero para su sorpresa, Evílica reacciono rápidamente y la sostiene de la cola, para luego volver a aventarla directo al piso

-¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?! ¡LA LUCHA ES MAS DIVERTIDA AQUI!... ¡¿O ACASO TE DA MIEDO QUE CARBONIZE A TUS AMIGOS!- Le grita Evílica

Quien acto seguido, abre la boca y una llamarada sale disparada hacia Evie, Ben, Carlos, Jay y compañía, pero antes de darles, Mal se interpone, recibiendo todo el impacto del fuego, Evílica se detiene y Mal cae, pero no solo por ese ataque, si no por el veneno que comienza a hacer efecto nuevamente

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Ben

Todos quedaron impactados al ver a Mal de cerca, pues vieron como la mancha ya estaba por todo su cuerpo de Dragón, lo único que aún se encontraba descubierto era su rosto

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!- Reía Evílica -¡VAMOS SOBRINA MIA PONTE DE PIE, POR QUE ESTOY APUNTO DE MATAR A TUS AMIGOS!

Evílica comienza a tomar aire para prepararse a rugir nuevamente, pero en el proceso, Mal que ya estaba destrozada... comienza a ponerse de pie y corre en sus 4 patas hacia ella.   
Evílica seguía tomando aire y Mal seguía corriendo  
Mal salta con las garras preparadas para dar un zarpazo, pero al acercarse, Evílica deja de tomar aire y en lugar de rugir, alza su brazo tomando a Mal del cuello, la alza unos metros lejos del piso para después, impactarla contra el suelo fuertemente

Mal al no resistir más... comienza a des transformarse...

Todos en el campo de batalla se quedaron pasmados... viendo la escena... petrificados

Evílica también comienza a des transformarse, crea con su magia una espada de energía, para después pararse frente a Mal que se encontraba tirada en el suelo...

Evílica toma la espada con sus dos manos y la alza sobre ella

Mal voltea a ver los chicos y con sus últimas fuerzas les dice...

-Perd... d... d... on... enme.... por no.... poder cumplir la promesa....-

Los chicos al ver eso...

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- Gritaron y comenzaron a correr hacia ellas  
Pero de Evílica salió una ráfaga de poder que los arrastro fuertemente de nuevo para atrás y sin dejar de ver a Mal... con una seriedad enorme en su rostro... dijo

-No importa lo que hagan....... es el fin- 

Blande la espada y la clava en su estómago....

Mal comienza a sacar sangre por su boca, la espada desaparece y Evílica se queda observándola, viendo como la mancha........ la terminó de cubrir por completo


	19. Mal

Mal se encontraba acostada.... sola, en un lugar desconocido y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve sobre ella, es el cielo, un enorme cielo completamente azul lleno de muchas nubes...   
Pero comienza a sentir agua, y se da cuenta que realmente se encontraba flotando sobre un mar infinito, no tenía las fuerzas para hacer algún movimiento......... y comienza a hundirse  
Mal aún se encontraba inmóvil, cerró los ojos y poco a poco su cuerpo se sumergió completamente... pero de pronto, siente como una mano la sujeta fuertemente de la muñeca y la saca del agua

Mal cabizbaja, abre un poco los ojos y nota que se encontraba sentada sobre el agua como si de un suelo transparente se tratase

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que ibas?- ???

Escucha la voz de una mujer... y lentamente alza la cabeza, hasta que la ve...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-m... madre…- Dice Mal 

Maléfica estaba frente a ella igual sentada sobre el agua, viéndola con una de sus típicas sonrisas con una ceja levantada y otra hacia abajo

-¿Quién más? ¡Por supuesto que soy yo!- Le contesta

Mal quien aún se encontraba un poco aturdida le pregunta...

-Yo... ¿estoy muerta?- 

Un silencio las invade unos segundos, hasta que Maléfica le responde

-La verdad no tengo idea ¡Pero yo no! Aun me encuentro en el tanque de reptiles de tu habitación... admito que ya me acostumbre a él ¡es bastante cómodo!- 

Pero de Mal comienzan a escurrir unas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y dice

-Yo...... no pude vencerla madre, es mucho más poderosa, mas rápida, mas fuerte... y no pude proteger a mis amigos...-

Mal baja la cabeza y comienzan a salir más y más lágrimas de ella

Maléfica la observo un rato en silencio... hasta que con una voz seria y firme le dice...

-Mal.… quiero que alces la mirada y voltees a verme directo a los ojos-

Mal le hace caso y voltea a verla

-Muy bien... ahora dime.... ¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunta Maléfica  
Mal se queda asombrada y dudosa le responde

-Yo... soy Mal-

-¿Mal que...?- Le responde Maléfica

-Mal Igna Maléfica...- Le dice Mal nuevamente

Maléfica sonríe

-Correcto... ¡MAL IGNA MALÉFICA! ¡DESCENDIENTE DE LA MAS TEMIDA VILLANA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!- Grita eufórica Maléfica para luego calmarse y decirle -tú........ eres mi hija-

Mal no pudo decir nada por lo sorprendida que se encontraba, se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Maléfica volvió a hablar...

-Eres más especial de lo que crees....... sin embargo, aunque odie admitirlo... no todo tu poder vino de mi…-

Maléfica hace una pausa y se pone de pie al igual que Mal  
Pasan unos segundos de silencio de silencio.... Maléfica voltea a ver directamente a los ojos de Mal y continúa diciendo

-No solo heredaste todos mis poderes... no solo te convertiste en la Reina de Auradon... no solo eres un Dragón.....-

Maléfica se detiene un segundo y dice

-Mal tu eres............-

Pero antes de que Maléfica termine, Mal siente como alguien la agarra en su hombro por detrás... y cuando voltea...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA- Rio Evílica fuertemente-

Del cuerpo de Mal estaba saliendo toda su magia e iba directo a Evílica

Evie, Ben y los demás estaban tan petrificados, que solo se quedaron parados... viendo la escena.... con un mar de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas...

-No..... no........ ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Dio Evie un desgarrador grito

-¡¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!- Grito también Ben desconsoladamente

Evílica dejo atrás el cuerpo de Mal y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

-Me he convertido... en la hechicera más poderosa... ¡¡¡DE TODO EL MUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡A JA JA JA JA JA JA JAJ A JAJ A JA JA JA JA!!!- Grito Evílica al aire alzando los brazos

Enormes rayos, descargas y ondas de magia salían por todo su cuerpo... mientras que todas las criaturas en el campo de batalla, comenzaron a mutar nuevamente, haciéndose el doble de fuertes...

No podían creerlo... todo había terminado... era el fin... 

Pero de pronto............... Evílica escucha ruido detrás de ella..........

Y al voltear... quedo petrificada....

-Imposible.........- Dijo Evílica sin poder creer lo que se encontraba al frente

Los chicos que también escucharon el ruido, ven hacia esa dirección y.....

-¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!- Gritan Evie, Ben, Carlos y Jay fuertemente

Mal se encontraba de pie, cabizbaja, intentando mantener el equilibrio pues las heridas aún seguían ahí, no obstante… la mancha negra que cubría todo su cuerpo ¡había desaparecido por completo!

De ella comenzó a salir humo.... hasta que se vuelve a trasformar en Dragón

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Grita Evílica 

Se encontraba confundida, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero de ella igual comienza a salir humo y también se transforma en Dragón

Mal extiende sus alas y vuela hacia arriba, acto seguido, Evílica también hace lo mismo y vuela hacia ella 

-¡IIIIMMMPOOOSIBLEEEEEEE! ¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR VIVA AUN????!!!- Grita Evílica

Mal no dice ni una sola palabra, solo se queda observándola, pero Evílica furiosa por su silencio...

-¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNSOOOOOOLEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- Le grita lanzando fuego por su boca hacia todas direcciones 

El cielo se nubla, comienzan a salir truenos y ondas de magia que estaban chochando por todo el campo. El piso comienza a temblar, y del el empezaron a salir raíces negras con espinas y monolitos de piedra enormes, sin forma, eran como torres...  
El poder de Evílica estaba descontrolado  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- 

Grita Evílica y se lanza contra Mal, pero esta la esquiva fácilmente, Evílica comienza a inhalar aire para después disparar llamaradas pero Mal comienza a volar de un lado a otro evadiendo el fuego

Por otro lado, todos los estudiantes, solados y aliados comenzaron a luchar contra las criaturas nuevamente.

Pero a Evie, Carlos, Ben y Jay no les importaban, solo querían quedarse viendo a los Dragones, pues estaban contentos por lo que pasó y en un acto de desesperación, Evie corre hacia una parte del piso que se encontraba temblando

-¡¡EVIE!!- Gritaron Ben, Carlos y Jay

Los 3 chicos salieron corriendo tras de ella y al llegar, de bajo de ellos empezó a salir una de las torres que comenzó a elevarlos hasta que se detuvo

Quedaron asombrados pues desde ahí arriba veían de cerca a Mal y Evílica luchar

Evílica vuela directo hacia Mal, esta vez lográndola agarrar de los hombros con sus garras, quedando cara a cara en la cual Evílica comienza a lanzar mordidas, pero Mal, las esquiva todas moviendo la cabeza, Evílica la suelta y ya alterada da una vuelta para golpearla con un coletazo, pero esta vez Mal no hace nada por esquivarlo y en cambio, lo detiene con su boca y comienza a volar arrastrando a Evílica por los aires.  
Evílica no podía zafarse puesto que Mal la sujetaba fuertemente y fue volando pasando junto a las paredes de la escuela, y las torres de piedra que habían salido, impactándola fuertemente y haciéndola que choque con todo.  
Hasta que luego de unos segundos, Mal vuelve a ascender e impulsando la cabeza, la tira y sale volando unos cuantos metros hasta que abre sus alas y se detiene

Evílica se queda quita en el aire... su sangre le ardía... estaba tan furiosa como nunca antes... 

¡¡¡SUUUUUUUUUFIIIIIIIIIIIICIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-

Explota Evílica para acto seguido, con su magia, hace que las raíces negras que habían salido, vayan directo a Mal y la atrapen de los brazos, piernas y alas. Manteniéndola quieta en el aire

-YA TE ASESINÉ UNA VEZ, PERO AHORA.... ¡¡¡¡¡SOOOOOOYYYY LA HECHICERA MAAAAAAAAS PODEROSAAAAA DE TOOOOODOS LOS TIEEEEEMPOS!!!!!......... ¡¡¡¡ Y PUEDO HACELO NUEVAMEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-

Evílica comienza a inhalar aire para preparar... la llamarada más fuerte que alguna vez pudo haber salido de la boca de un Dragón

Mal no se podía mover gracias a las raíces que la apretaban 

-¡¡¡¡!MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!- Gritaron Evie, Ben, Jay y Carlos al mismo tiempo

Evílica disparo la poderosa llamarada de fuego... Mal solo veía como iba hacia ella lentamente... pero... en lugar de hacer algo por zafarse.... Mal solo cierra los ojos y por su mente....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No solo heredaste todos mis poderes...   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No solo te convertiste en la Reina de Auradon...   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No solo eres Dragón...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mal... tu eres.......  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pero antes de que Maléfica termine, Mal siente como alguien la agarra en su hombro por detrás... y cuando voltea...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Padre...-

Hades la ve directamente a los ojos y le dice

-…ERES MITAD DIOS-  
Mal antes de ser impactada por la llamarada, abre su boca y de ella ¡SALE UNA LLAMARADA COLOR AZUL!

Evílica, Evie, Ben, Carlos y Jay quedan anonadados...

La llamarada azul era muchísimo más fuerte y empezó a acercarse poco a poco.   
Evílica no pudo resistir más tiempo y el fuego finalmente llego hacia ella atravesándola

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!- Evílica dio un fuerte grito

Mal se detuvo y Evílica se des transformo. Las raíces se aflojaron y Mal pudo salir para después volar hacia Evílica

Evílica se encontraba suspendida en el aire.... con la cabeza hacia abajo... sus brazos y piernas solo se encontraban colgando...

Temblando... alza la mirada y le dice

-p...ppp.... e..ro... c..omo... es... esto... pos... ible......... tu..... dd...ebias... mor...ir.... yo te v...acie....-

Mal se le queda bien y al cabo de unos segundos, le responde...

-Vaciaste toda la magia de mi madre, Maléfica... pero gracias a eso, activaste un poder que tenía oculto dentro de mí, el poder de mi padre.... Hades. Yo soy mitad dios-

Evílica queda sorprendida... pero acto seguido comienza a desintegrarse poco a poco y en sus últimos momentos... cierra los ojos, baja la cabeza y le dice...

-Así....... que eso pasó...-

Evílica desaparece... para siempre...


	20. Epílogo

Todo termino, Evílica había sido derrotada, la magia que había absorbido de Mal, estaba regresando a ella, las criaturas comenzaron a desaparecer una tras una…

Mal se encontraba agitando las alas, pasmada en el mismo lugar, pues las heridas que ya le estaban pasando factura, y de pronto... comenzó a salir humo de ella, Mal iba a des transformarse en el aire, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada mas, sin embargo, escucha unas voces...

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Gritaron Evie, Ben, Carlos y Jay que aún se encontraban sobre la torre de roca viéndola

Mal solo los volteo a ver, aturdida... no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando

-¡VUELA MAL!- Grito Evie

-¡TIENES QUE VENIR HACIA AQUI MAL!- Grito Ben

Mal reaccionó, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a ir hacia ellos lentamente...

-¡ESO MAL!- Grita Carlos

-¡VAMOS UN POCO MAS!- Grita Jay

Ya estaba muy cerca, solo tenía que volar un par de metros más y descender pues aún se encontraba más arriba que ellos, no obstante... se des transforma y comienza a caer... 

a caer...

y caer...  
Pero, siente como alguien coloca sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y al abrir los ojos... se encontraba colgando

-¡RESISTE MAL!- Grito Evie

Mal voltea la mirada y ve como ella la tenía sujetada, seguido de Ben, seguido de Carlos y al final Jay, quien se encontraba agarrando fuertemente de la orilla de la torre, ¡los chicos habían hecho una cadena!  
Mal solo da una sonrisa y vuelve a cerrar los ojos

-¡SUJETENSE FUERTE!- Grita Ben

-¡AAAAARGGHHH!- Grita Carlos intentando resistir lo más que puede

-¡PREPARENSE AQUI VOY!- Grita Jay

Quien acto seguido gracias a la fuerza que tenía, logra impulsarlos a todos para que caigan en la cima 

Evie quien cayo junto a Mal, volteo a verla rápidamente, pero... nota algo

-M.... ¿Mal...?- Susurra Evie asustada

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y fueron rápido hacia Mal

-¡Mal!- Grita Ben 

-¡Lo lograste! ¡Derrotaste a Evílica! ¡Estamos a salvo!- Grita Carlos

-¡Si! ¡Tenemos que ir a festejar!- Grita Jay  
Pero Evie quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de Mal viéndola con una cara de pánico... les dice

-C..ch... chicos....-

Ellos la voltean a ver

-...no está respirando-

Los 3 quedan petrificados... y Ben desesperado voltea a ver a Mal nuevamente... se acerca a su pecho y ve que efectivamente... no estaba latiendo su corazón

-¡NOOOO! ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Grita Ben para después poner sus manos sobre ella y comenzar a apretar seguidas veces su pecho

Evie quien estaba en shock por la noticia... por fin reacciona 

-¡MAAAAAL POR FAVOOOOOR!- Grita Evie quien la agarra fuertemente de su brazo

Los otros 2 chicos se encontraban pasmados, helados por la noticia, pero ambos notan que sangre sigue cayendo de su estómago y recuerdan la apuñalada, para después poner sus manos sobre la herida intentando detener el sangrado... a pesar de que todos sabían que probablemente ya era demasiado tarde...

-¡MAL!- Grito Ben quien seguía presionando el pecho- ¡POR FAVOR TIENES QUE DESPERTAR!....... ¡MAAAAL! ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!-  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mal nuevamente se encontraba sobre el agua... pero esta vez sentada sobre sus rodillas, cabizbaja y con los brazos colgando. Abre un poco lo ojos y nota que frente a ella se encontraban dos personas, Hades y Maléfica

-Lo lograste- Le dice Hades

-La venciste- Le dice Maléfica

Mal aun cabizbaja, sonríe para después decir

-Si... lo hice… y ahora... al fin... puedo descansar en paz...

Mal comienza a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente... 

Pero de pronto... siente como como un brazo la rodea un hombro para luego sentir como otro brazo la rodea del otro hombro, Mal abre los ojos y ve que Hades y Maléfica se encontraban agachados, sujetándola, acto seguido, ambos se paran al mismo tiempo y levantan a Mal con ellos  
Hades y Maléfica quedan viendo hacia el frente y Mal hacia atrás mientras aun la seguían sujetando

-Tienes mucha razón- Le dice Hades

-Aprenderás a descansar- Le dice Maléfica

-Pero nunca...- dicen ambos mientras hacen a Mal un poco hacia atrás tomando impulso- ¡A RENUNCIAR!

Hades y Maléfica la lanzan hacia el frente, Mal sale volando de espaldas hasta que choca contra una pared invisible que se rompe como si fuera vidrio, pasando a través de ella  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mal aún seguía inconsciente pero finalmente respira

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Gritaron los 4 chicos

¡GRACIAS AL CIELO!- Grita Evie llorando bajando la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos 

-¡VOLVISTE!- Le grita Ben quien no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa mientras lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

El sol comenzó a salir, las nubes se despejaron, las criaturas desaparecieron, las raíces negras volvían a la tierra junto con los monolitos de piedra y los chicos comenzaron a descender 

Al llegar al piso todos se conmovieron al ver la escena con Mal, pero el Hada Madrina se les acerca

-¡Chicos! ¡Mal sigue con vida milagrosamente! ¡Pero tenemos que atenderle todas sus heridas aún!-

-¡Si!- Gritaron todos

Mal, inconsciente, fue llevada a la enfermería al instante pues tenía heridas bastante graves, zarpazos, marcas en su cuello, moretones y por supuesto la apuñalada en su estómago...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Un mes entero pasó...  
Era de mañana y en el jardín de Auradon se encontraban Jane, Lonnie, Harry, Gil y Doug almorzando, pero de repente escuchan a alguien

-¡Heeeeey!- 

Era Uma quien apenas había regresado, pues hace una semana fue a visitar a su madre

-¡Uma!- Dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Por fin volviste, nena, no soportaste estar sin mí- Le dice Harry con un tono seductivamente sarcástico

-Ja, que gracioso... ¡Oigan, la escuela cada vez se ve mejor- Dice Uma volteando a ver para todos lados

-¡Si! ¿no es grandioso? ¡y en tan poco tiempo!- Dice Gil entusiasmado 

-Bueno es una suerte que la magia de mi madre pueda ayudar a acelerar las reparaciones- Le contesta Jane

-Y por supuesto igual gracias a mi padre quien igual trajo a toda la familia - Añade Doug acomodándose como siempre los lentes

-¡Están haciendo un excelente trabajo!- Dice Lonnie bastante contenta

-Oh a propósito, ¿Cómo sigue Mal? ¿Ya despertó?- Pregunta Uma intrigada

Lonnie se pone algo seria y mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negándolo para luego decir

-No... aun no, lleva ya un mes así- 

-Sí, no ha despertado desde aquél día- Añade Jane

-Bueno, creo que es bastante normal- Dice Harry

-Es correcto, con esas heridas cualquiera tardaría mucho en recuperarse, incluso es un milagro que haya sobrevivido- Informa Doug

-Y supongo que Ben, Evie, Carlos y Jay siguen ahí- Dice Uma 

-¡Así es! ¡No se quieren separar ni un segundo!- Dice Lonnie con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, Lonnie, ya va siendo la hora de ayudar a Evie a cambiarle los vendajes- Le dice Jane mientras voltea a verla

-¡Es cierto!, ¿quieres acompañarnos Uma?- Le dice Lonnie

-¡Dale!- Le contesta sin dudarlo

Mientras tanto, Mal se encontraba en la cama de una habitación, con vendas en la cabeza, brazos, piernas, estómago y por todo su cuerpo

Evie, Ben, Jay y Carlos estaban rodeando la cama de Mal sentados en una silla, hasta que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron

-¡Llegamos!- Dice Lonnie que entra con Jane mientras llevan cargando vendas, gasas, alcohol y más equipo medico

Jay y Carlos se levantan para saludar a sus novias y ayudarlas con las cosas  
-¡Y traemos compañía!- Dice Jane

-¡Heeeey!- Dice Uma entrando al cuarto

-¡Uma!- Dicen los 4 chicos saludándola

-Por fin volviste- Le dice Jay

-¡Sí!- Les contesta Uma para después voltear a ver a Mal- ¿Cómo sigue? veo que es cierto que aún no despierta-

-Si... ¡pero ya va mucho mejor!- Dice Ben 

-Que, por cierto, venimos a cambiarle el vendaje- Dice Lonnie-

-Ya saben que significa chicos- Les dice Evie mientras los voltea a ver- ¡deben irse un momento!

-Ah bueno... ¡Pero no vayan a tardar!- Dice Jay

-¡Si!... espero no despierte mientras estamos fuera, bueno bueno bueno, si quiero pero me gustaría estar aquí cuando eso pase ¡Aaaaggghhh!- Dice Carlos agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente sacudiéndose el cabello

¡Todos comienzan a reír!

Después de eso, Ben se acerca a Mal para darle un beso y acto seguido sale del cuarto con los chicos

Las chicas comenzaron a abrir las nuevas vendas y preparar las cosas

-Evie, luego de esto deberías ir a comer un poco- Le dice Jane

-No, estoy bien, comeré aquí, Doug dijo que me traería algo en un rato- Le contesta Evie

-Chicos, ustedes son increíbles, no se han separado ni un momento de esta habitación- Le dice Lonnie a Evie refiriéndose a ella, Ben, Jay y Carlos

-Bueno... es que, para Ben, Mal es el amor de su vida, lo entiendo perfectamente, mientras que para nosotros... es nuestra hermana, los 4 crecimos juntos y nunca nos hemos separado- Le responde Evie con una sonrisa en su rostro 

Luego de haber preparado todo, las chicas se acercaron a Mal con las vendas listas, comenzaron a cambiarlas por las viejas, y luego de un rato terminaron

-Listo chicas, con esto termi...- Evie comenzó a decir

Pero antes terminar, se detuvo pues sintió que el cuerpo de Mal se movió

-Nnnnnghhhh…- Mal se queja un poco y acto seguido... comienza abrir los ojos

Evie y las chicas voltean... y al verla despertando... quedan completamente en shock

Mal aún acostada, se les queda viendo y con una voz débil, pero con una sonrisa les dice

-Hey…-

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Evie por fin reacciona

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Le grita Evie mientras se acerca rápidamente a ella, y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente

Los ojos de Jane y Lonnie se pusieron llorosas, mientras que Uma salió corriendo y les grito a los chicos que se encontraban sentados en unas bancas fuera de la habitación  
Ben, Jay y Carlos entraron corriendo, especialmente Ben que se acercó rápidamente a Mal

-¡MAAAL! ¡POR FIN! ¡DESPERTASTE!- Le grita Ben mientras comienza a llorar

-Estoy de vuelta...- Les contesta Mal mientras que por sus ojos también escurrieron lagrimas

Todos en la habitación, seguían llorando, estaban muy felices... Luego de un rato, se tranquilizaron un poco y por fin pudieron platicar

-¡Mal! ¿cómo te sientes?- Le dice Evie

-Yo... un poco débil pero mucho mejor- Le contesta

Pero en una de esas, Mal comenzó a moverse para intentar sentarse, no óbstate, su herida en el estómago la interrumpió pues aún le dolia

-Nnnnnghhh…- Se quejó Mal

-¡Hey, cuidado!- Dice Ben mientras que la sostiene del brazo y la ayuda a sentarse

-¡Mal tu herida aun no cierra, debes evitar los movimientos bruscos!- Le dice Evie con un tono de regaño

-Aaahh... de todos modos es un alivio que por fin hayas despertado- Le dice Carlos

-Sí, nos tenías muy preocupados- Le dice Ben

-Mal... estuviste dormida durante un mes entero- Le dice Evie

Mal se queda sorprendida, no podía creerlo  
-Mal, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?- Le pregunta Jay

-Yo... recuerdo que estaba cayendo... y lo último que vi fue a ustedes deteniéndome... me salvaron- Le responde Mal

-Mal, ¡tú nos salvaste a todos!- Le responde Jay

-¡Si! ¡estuviste increíble! ¡quedamos impactados al ver esas llamas color azul!- Responde Carlos con mucha emoción

-¡Es grandioso que hayas heredado los poderes de Hades!- Dice Evie orgullosa de Mal

-Si, ahora sí que eres una autentica semidiosa- Comenta Uma

-¿Semidiosa?- Pregunta Carlos confundido

-Un semidiós o semidiosa son las personas nacidas de un dios y un mortal, ósea es mitad dios- Les explica Jane

-¡WOW! ¡ESO ES INCREIBLE!- Dice Jay

-¡SI! ¡FANTÁSTICO!- Grita Carlos

-Cuando creía que no podías ser más sorprendente… no solo tienes los poderes de Maléfica, sino también los de tu padre- Le dice Ben mientras la voltea a ver sonriendo y la abraza

Todos estaban muy contestos... en eso el estómago de Mal sonó fuertemente, Mal puso una cara de sorpresa graciosa

-Bueno, creo que hasta a aun semidiós le da hambre- Dice Uma 

-¡No te preocupes, te traeremos algo!- Dice Lonnie mientras Uma asiente la cabeza apuntándose a ayudarla

-¡Y yo iré a avisarle a mi madre que despertaste! Para que vayamos preparando la ceremonia- Dice Jane

-¡Jay y yo te ayudamos!- Le dice Carlos

Mal queda algo confundida y pregunta

-¿Ceremonia?... ¿Ceremonia de que?

Ben la agarra de una mejilla volteando su cara para que se queden viendo frente a frente y con una sonrisa le dice

-Ya verás...-

Los chicos se ponen en marcha

Luego de un rato Mal y Evie se encontraban en su habitación arreglándose, aunque Evie nada más la maquilló un poco, pues gracias a las heridas no podía ponerse algún vestido o traje, aparte de todo, Mal andaba en silla de ruedas y lo dificultaba más

Mientras Evie se terminaba de arreglar, Mal se quedó observando el tanque de reptiles

-Ev... tengo que contarte algo- Le dice Mal 

-Claro, dime- Le responde Evie mientras deja su maquillaje y se siente en la cama frente a ella

-Aquel día... cuando fui apuñalada por Evílica y cuando estaba cayendo luego de des transformarme en el aire, sentí que estaba a punto de morir, pero, antes de que eso pase... vi a mis padres... ellos me detuvieron y me dijeron que debía seguir adelante... ellos me salvaron- Mal hace pausa y continua- Yo... me pregunto si solo habrá sido un sueño... o si lo hicieron realmente-

Evie queda sorprendida por lo que Mal le dijo, pero luego de unos segundos la ve directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dice

-Estoy segura de que no fue un sueño y que realmente te quieren muchísimo, y acudirán en tu ayuda cuando más los necesites… ¡justo como el deber de un padre!- 

Evie y Mal se dan un abrazo

-Gracias Ev- Le dice Mal

Pero Evie se separa rápidamente y le dice

-¡Hey! Pero eso significa que Maléfica no tiene esa forma de reptil por no saber amar-

-Tienes mucha razón... tal vez algún día, de alguna u otra forma, regrese a la normalidad- Le contesta Mal

Y ambas se quedan viendo el tanque... hasta que alguien toca la puerta

-Chicas perdonen, ¿interrumpo?- Les dijo Ben

-¡No! adelante, pasa- Le dice Mal -Ya es hora de irnos

-Bueno… en realidad Mal, Ben te llevara a un lugar antes de la reunión- Le dice Evie

Mal se queda sorprendida, y dicho y hecho Ben toma la silla de ruedas y se van

Ben la lleva a un lugar junto a la escuela y cuando llegan... Mal ve algo que la deja sorprendida

-La... lápida de Báron- Dice Mal 

Mal se acerca un poco más y lee lo que hay escrito en ella

\--------------------

Báron Hopkins

REST IN PEACE

Murió heroicamente salvando a quien una vez le salvó el espíritu

\--------------------

-Un día después de lo ocurrido, todos nos reunimos y lo despedimos como se merece- Le cuenta Ben

Un silencio los invadió unos segundos, pero Ben baja la cabeza y nuevamente le dice

-Mal yo... nunca podré pagarle la deuda...- Ben se detiene y alza la mirada viendo directamente los ojos de Mal- ... de haberte salvado

Mal no aguanta más y comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, ambos se abrazan y se quedan ahí un rato más...

Más tarde...

En el enorme jardín de la escuela, todo Auradon se encontraba reunido

El Hada Madrina se pone de pie sobre una tarima con un micrófono al frente, y dice las siguientes palabras...

-¡Hola! ¿qué tal? ¡muy buenas a todos! ¡soy el Hada Madrina!...-Hace una pausa y continua- Hoy... es un honor tenerlos a todos reunidos aquí finalmente. Como bien saben, días pasados, fuimos atacados por un poderoso enemigo, una guerra comenzó y todos fuimos parte de ella, no obstante, a pesar de eso, ninguno de nosotros estuviéramos hoy aquí, de no ser por 12 valientes jóvenes; Báron Hopkins que descanse en paz, pues lo despedimos como se debe en su funeral, Gil Gastón, Harry Hook, Uma Úrsula, Doug Dopey, Jane Fairy, Li Lonnie, Ben Beautybeast, Jay Jafar, Carlos de Vil, Evie Evilqueen, y por supuesto... Mal Igna Maléfica, la cual no quisimos hacer esta ceremonia sin ella pues se encontraba recuperándose luego de vencer para siempre... a Evílica y salvarnos a todos.  
Hoy, ciertos jóvenes de los anteriormente mencionados, honran como se debe el legado de sus históricos padres, mientras que el resto, no solo se opusieron a sus padres, se opusieron a su destino como villanos, para forjar su propio camino... y ¡CONVERTIRSE EN HEROES!, ¡Y AHORA ES TIEMPO DE CELEBRAR!- 

El Hada Madrina agita su varita y hacer aparecer sillas, mesas, globos y ¡un banquete!

Todos comienzan a aplaudir y a gritar con emoción

¡La fiesta había comenzado!

Todos los chicos se pusieron a comer, reír, platicar y bailar, estaban muy contentos pues todo había terminado

Evie se acercó a la mesa de comida, pues iba a llevarle un poco a Mal. Ahí se encuentra con Uma y Evie le dice…

-Hey… al final Mal si cumplió su promesa…- Volteando a ver a Mal 

Uma guarda silencio unos segundos, para después sonreír y contestarle  
-Bueno, tú misma lo dijiste anteriormente……….. siempre lo hace-

Uma se va mientras que Evie se queda parada sorprendida por lo que le dijo, hasta que sonríe

Con los chicos…

-¡AAAAH! ¡CHOCOLATE!- Grita Carlos mientras mete la lengua en la fuente de chocolate 

-¡YO IGUAL QUIERO!- Dice Jay mientras hace exactamente lo mismo

Pero alguien los interrumpe

-Oigan... apuesto a que no nos ganan a Gil y a mí en ver quien come más fresas con chocolate- Dice Harry persuasivo

-¡Oh! Eso ya lo veremos...- Dice Carlos

-¡SI! ¡NOSOTROS GANAREMOS FACILMENTE!- Grita Jay

-¡PUES A DARLE!- Grita Gil

Y justo antes de que todos pongan a comer fresas como locos...

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Grita Doug quien se acomoda los lentes y dice -Yo apuesto a que ni trabajando en equipo me ganarían a mi...-

Todos quedan asombrados, pero asienten la cabeza aceptando el reto

-¡EL PRIMERO QUE VOMITE PIERDE!- Grita Carlos  
Y los 5 chicos se pusieron como locos a devorar fresas haciendo un desastre en la fuente

Por otro lado... en la pista de baile

-Oigan olvide mencionarlo pero… supongo que regresaron nuestras armas junto con mi collar al museo, ¿Cierto?- Dice Uma mientras baila

-Así es, están en el museo y espero que no las necesitemos nuevamente...- Dice Jane nerviosa

-¡Si! aunque admito que haberlas tenido fue grandioso- Añade Lonnie igual bailando

Con Mal, estaban Ben y Evie, sentados a su lado pues ella estaba aún en silla de ruedas

-Aaaahhh.... ya necesitábamos algo como esto...- Dice Evie feliz viendo a todos festejar

-Si, por fin todo acabo- Dice Ben con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

-Saben... me quede pensando en algo...- Dice Mal

-¿Qué pasa Mal?- Le dice Ben mientras que él y Evie la voltean a ver

-Recuerdo que Evílica menciono algo sobre compartir poder... con alguien- Les dice Mal -¿Acaso habrá un enemigo más allá afuera?-

Ben y Evie se quedan sorprendidos... pero luego

-Sea lo que sea que venga, vamos a luchar junto a ti- Le dice Evie con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Así es, no te preocupes por esas cosas ahora, tu más que nadie de nosotros... debe descansar- Le dice Ben con otra sonrisa

Mal les asiente la cabeza y los 3 voltean para seguir contemplando la fiesta

-Descansar...- Susurra Mal

En ese momento Mal recuerda lo que pasó con Hades y Maléfica, voltea a ver al cielo y en su mente dice...

«Estoy muy segura de que no fue un sueño, así que...gracias a ambos... a ti madre y a ti padre... donde quiera que estés...»  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
En un lugar desconocido...

-Siempre supe que lo lograrías y aparte de todo, es genial haber cumplido............. mi deber como padre-

Dijo Hades sonriendo sentado en un trono, con fuego azul saliendo del piso por todo su alrededor...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fin  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
En las afueras de Auradon, llega un cuervo y se posa sobre una rama, para después, voltearnos a ver a todos nosotros y con la voz de un hombre... decir

-¿Qué?... no creerán que es el fin de la historia... ¿cierto?-


End file.
